Pain and Healing
by blondierocket
Summary: Jason is released from jail with hopes of being with Elizabeth and his son, only to find his past calling back to him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Note**: It's been awhile since I have written anything for public consumption but came across this site and thought I'd give it a try. Let me know what you guys think.

Thanks.

**Prologue**

Jason walked into his penthouse late the night of his release. Carly and Sonny had barely let him out of their sight. He was exhausted. There were only two things on his mind. Sleeping in his bed and his son. The one he was letting Lucky raise. He hadn't had a chance to even tell Elizabeth he was being released. He hadn't seen her at the hearing where Scott was forced to released him and exonerate him of all charges in Alcazar's murder. He simply jumped to the conclusion that despite their previous conversations about their true feelings for one another, she was still with Lucky and that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

He was surprised by how empty his place felt. Every other time he walked through the door Sam was usually waiting. She was always waiting for him in some way. But now she was gone. He hadn't talked to her since she snuck into the police station. He hadn't even really felt that much of an urge to. But it had been almost two years since his penthouse was empty, and that's just how it felt. Her personal touches to the place were still there, but there were small things missing. Her jacket in the hall closet, cell phone charger, a photo of them. When he went upstairs he knew the closet would be empty of all her belongings. So would the bathroom. There was still a faint reminder of her smell, as if the house had been closed up for weeks since she left. Which probably wasn't true because he knew Spinelli was probably in and out more than Sam ever way.

He hung up his jacket in the closet and the flashing light on his answering machine caught his eye. No one was home to check his messages while he was in jail.

He pressed the PLAY button and listened. He didn't even want to see what was in the mail, or know who had or hadn't been paying his bills. Sam leaving made catching up that much harder.

"You have five new messages," his machine told him.

"This is Dr. Badeau at the University Hospital. Please call me back as soon as you get his message."

He left a number but Jason didn't feel like writing it down. He didn't feel like listening to any other messages either. The second message started.

"This is Dr. Badeau again. I called you two days ago and have yet to receive a call back. I need to speak to you as soon as possible. Please call me back."

He almost had Jason's attention this time. So much so, Jason opened a desk drawer in search of a pen and piece of paper. Maybe it had something to do with Sam. Everyone knew Jason was in Pentonville. How could they not know? The third message started.

"Hi. It's me. I just wanted to let you know that I left town for awhile. If you run across anything that's mine, just put it in a box and I'll come by and get it when I get home. I'm glad you're out of jail. Good luck."

Just hearing Sam's voice made him miss her. Or miss something. Maybe it was just the loneliness. The constant wondering if he even had some sort of future with Elizabeth and his son. He knew he couldn't really be missing Sam after everything they had been through, the lying, and the cheating.

He almost missed the fourth message.

"Mr. Morgan, once again this is Dr. Badeau at University Hospital. It is urgent that I speak to you. I believe we are running out of time. Please call me back."

This time Jason was ready with pen in hand to write the phone number down. It was now confirmed the doctor wasn't calling for Sam. He stopped the answering machine before the fifth message and picked up the phone, dialing the cross country phone number.

A woman answered in French and Jason almost hung up. University Hospital in Paris?

"Dr. Badeau?" was all he said hoping that she would understand and transfer him through. She did. The other end played French opera music softly for minutes before the line was picked up.

"This is Dr. Badeau."

"Hi. This is Jason Morgan. You left some messages on my machine."

"I was wondering if you would ever return the phone call."

"I've been out of town," was all he offered up.

"Your timing couldn't be more perfect. I just finished examining her and I do believe it is critical that you come to Paris right away."

"What are you talking about? Examining who?"

"You're wife."

Jason stood silent in the dark of his penthouse. His wife? The only person he could be talking about was Brenda and they were no longer married.

"Mr. Morgan?" the doctor asked, breaking Jason out of his thoughts.

"Yes."

"Can you get to Paris?"

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong. I don't have a wife."

"I'm looking at her chart right now. Emergency contact lists Jason Morgan, husband. This phone number."

Jason wished she was here just so he could yell at her for not changing all her information once the annulment went through. How in the world did she not change it to Jax the second she had a chance.

"I was hoping you would have contacted me sooner. But seeing that you were unable to receive my messages … I don't know how much longer she has. It's important you come to Paris to discuss Ms. Barrett's wishes. Being her emergency contact and next of kin, it is up to you to make these decisions," the doctor told him.

"She wouldn't want me to do that. Isn't there anyone else you can call?" Jason asked, starting to pace the room.

"We have been unable to contact her sister or nephew. You are the last resort."

Jason ran a hand over his face and stood looking out of the picture windows.

"Fine. I'll be on the next plane out," Jason finally agreed.

"Thank you. Please hurry."

The line was dead.

What in the world had Brenda gotten herself into this time?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter One**

Carly came out of the elevator, fully intending to surprise Jason with the boys, only to be stopped by Max.

"He's not home," he told her.

"Where is he? The boys want to see Uncle Jason," Carly told him.

"He left early this morning. Said something about a last minute trip or something."

"Did he say where he was going?" Carly asked.

Max shook his head.

"Where's Sonny?"

"At the office."

"Okay boys. I guess we'll have to visit Uncle Jason when he gets home." She ushered the boys back into the elevator. "Max, tell Jason to call me as soon as he gets back home."

"I will."

Carly thought to herself. Where in the world would Jason be going the day after he got out of jail? Last she heard Sam was halfway across the country …and she wouldn't be surprised if maybe Jason went after her. Then again, he did admit to his feelings for Elizabeth which means that he wouldn't be going back to Sam. And then there was the possibility that Sonny was already sending him on his next job so quickly. Those kids he'd been using weren't turning out to be that promising from what she could tell. Carly would get it out of him when he got back, that's for sure.

---

Jason stood outside the observation window looking in on the woman who loathed him. There Brenda was, in the flesh, but completely helpless. She wasn't fighting with him. She wasn't frustrating him and disobeying him. She was lying in a hospital bed, in a paper gown, more silent than he had ever seen her.

"Mr. Morgan," the doctor said walking up.

"Call me Jason."

"Jason. Thank you for getting her so quickly. I understand the difficulty of the matter. We were unaware of the divorce. I apologize."

"It's fine. How is she?"

"We don't really know. She appears to be healing fine physically. All we really need is for her to wake up. The surgery was successful thanks to you."

Jason only nodded. He had no room to speak. He was once in a similar position. There is nothing you can say to someone who can't think for themselves.

"What now?" Jason asked.

"We wait."

Jason hated waiting. And he wasn't exactly fond of the fact he would be doing all this waiting in Paris. He expected to come to Paris to have her throw him back out kicking and screaming. Not to be the sole decision maker for her life and her future.

Jason looked at her once more before tracking down a phone. He swiped his credit card and dialed the long distance number back to Port Charles.

---

Epiphany answered the Nurse's Station phone. Why couldn't anyone else be around to answer the phone but her?

"General Hospital nurses station."

"Robin Scorpio."

"Hold."

She scanned the room of faces walking around. Robin wasn't in sight. She paged her and waited the long time before she emerged out of the doctor's lounge followed by Patrick.

"What is it Epiphany?" Robin asked walking up.

"Telephone call."

Robin took the out stretched phone.

"This is Dr. Scorpio."

"It's Jason. I need your help."

---

Dr. Badeau walked up to Brenda's room the next day to find Jason lying on the couch fast asleep. For a man who didn't appear to want to be there, he was spending a lot of time next to her bed. He shook his shoulder and Jason opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"We received a transfer order. Is there something you would like to tell me?" the doctor asked.

Jason stood up and ran a hand over his face.

"With all due respect, my business is suffering by my being here. I want Brenda transferred to Port Charles. I have doctors lined up and if need be, I will hire more," Jason told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can't just move her. She is still in critical condition. Flying her out of the country 15 hours isn't going to help her condition."

"That's why I'm going to pay you to be on that plane with us just in case she needs something."

"That isn't possible. I have other patients here who need me."

Jason didn't take no for an answer.

Later that night, Jason sat in the chair in the corner of the room listening to the breathing tubes push air in and out of her body, the soft beeping of the heart monitor, and every once in awhile the squeaky tires of a cart going down the hall. He silently beat himself for being so hard on her, for not understanding what she may have gone through. She wasn't like him. She didn't have the tough shell built up from loss of memory. She didn't have the choice of forgetting who she used to be. Sometimes he wished he could have been as spontaneous and free as she was. She cared, but she didn't want anyone to know. He was the only one who saw the pain when she left. Starting her life over again, just after she thought she got it back. She was the strongest when she felt the weakest. It wasn't something he could ever compare to.

Now she was lying helpless in a hospital bed in a foreign country at the disposal of her ex-husband. If she woke up that moment, she would probably laugh at the irony, and try not to cry when she saw him. The only person she trusted to keep saving her was the person she hated the most and he never said no.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. He held himself fully responsible if something went wrong on that plane. So would so many other people.

He began thinking about the reactions when word spread that she was back in town. Carly would most likely freak out, and as she did with Sonny, threaten to keep Brenda away from Jax once again. Sonny, being currently unattached, might even think about the future they once dreamed up.

Feeling restless, Jason slowly and quietly walked out of her room and got onto the elevator. He pressed the third floor. His walk down the hall was just as silent, hands stuffed into his pockets. He hadn't showered and changed since he arrived in Paris but in those two days he felt like it had been a lifetime.

He stopped out side a wall of windows and peered into the dimly lit room. He couldn't remember the last time he stood outside a nursery and saw the innocence trapped inside. It made him think of Jake, wonder if he would ever grow up to know who his real father is. He tried to picture what a future with Elizabeth would be like, but unless he was out of the life, there was no way they would be as happy as he wished they could be. There would always be the battle with Lucky. She was better off working through her torn marriage than starting a new life with him.

Jason's eyes scanned the room until he found her. She was the only one wide awake and she was staring straight at him. Baby Girl Barrett-Morgan was looking at him with curiosity and wonder. Did she wonder where he mother was? Was she scared? He often wondered that with Michael when Carly left. Just like it was hard picturing Carly as a mother when he found out … it was almost more impossible for him to picture Brenda as one.

When the doctor told him that the baby was fine, he was confused. The doctor hadn't mentioned a baby on the phone. But the first time Jason saw her he knew that she couldn't belong to anyone but Brenda. Maybe it was the wailing and her set of lungs. She was perfectly healthy.

He felt a pull to that little girl like he did when Carly entrusted Michael in his care. He felt responsible, not because of Brenda, but because this kid deserved the very best, and right now the best for a baby was not in a hospital. She needed a fighting chance at life. Someone needed to give it to her while Brenda couldn't.

For now, Baby Girl Barrett-Morgan was his responsibility.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Two**

Robin and Patrick stood on the roof waiting for the incoming chopper. Jason had called from the airport to let them know that they were on their way. Robin had to keep reminding herself that while she was excited to see Brenda for the first time in probably six or seven years, she wasn't even awake for the reunion. It would make helping her that much better. Patrick sensed how wound up Robin was a squeezed her hand.

"It's going to be okay," he told her.

"I know. It's just strange. This whole thing."

"Strange how?" he asked.

"Brenda was married to Jason. She was dead and now she's alive. I wasn't in Port Charles when she came back. I didn't get to have the happy reunions like everyone else. And now that I do, she might not survive to for me to tell her how much I've missed her."

"I won't let anything happen to her. That's why she's coming here. Having people that love you around when you're sick helps just as much as the medical attention," Patrick told her just as the helicopter came into sight.

"This is it," she whispered taking a deep breath. Jason was the first one to step off the chopper and after a glance at Robin and Patrick he reached inside and turned back around carrying a car seat draped with a blanket.

There wasn't a lot of time for questions as soon as the gurney with Brenda was pulled down and they began wheeling her inside.

"She's been in distress for the past hour or so," Dr. Badeau told Patrick.

Patrick and Robin wheeled her into a waiting ER room. Dr. Badeau followed. Jason stood outside the doors and watching as they checked Brenda over and hooked her up to new monitors. The heart monitor beeped abnormally and he saw Patrick inject her with something. They all watched the machine as it leveled out. Patrick started talking to Robin who only nodded. Jason couldn't hear what they were saying. He felt helpless.

"Mr. Morgan?" a nurse asked walking up.

"Yes."

"I'm from the NICU. The on-call OB asked me to come down and take a look at the baby."

Jason looked at the carrier he still held in his hand and nodded, following her into the next room. He set the carrier on the bed and stood back as the nurse lowered the handle and blanket, pulling the infant girl out. She carried her over to a warming bed and began to examine her. Jason glanced between the baby and the room next to them where Brenda was.

"How is she?" Jason asked when Robin walked over.

"Stable. Patrick's going to take her upstairs to run some tests and then we'll put her in a room," Robin told him. She slowly walked over to the warming bed. "Who's your friend?" she asked him.

"Baby Girl Barrett-Morgan," Jason told her.

Robin thought he almost looked scared to get close to her, to look at the baby.

"Is she yours?" Robin asked. He didn't respond. "It's okay. I understand."

Robin touched the top of her head and smiled.

"She didn't get a chance to name her," Jason said. "That's what the doctors said."

"So she was awake?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Briefly. Not while I was there. Days before I got there." Jason ran a hand through his hair.

"She looks good," the nurse told him. "Her charts showed no signs of trauma. If you sense anything out of the ordinary, have any questions, give let us know."

Jason nodded as the nurse wrapped the baby up. Robin took the liberty of picking her up. Jason smiled. He remembered how he once pictured the two of them with kids when he saw how she was with Michael.

"You seem scared?" Robin said looking at him.

He didn't say anything. Robin walked over to him and slowly placed the baby in his arms. She curled up as if she was born there, that she belonged.

"You should probably get her home," Robin told him as Patrick walked into the room carrying Brenda's chart.

"I want to get her settled. Why don't you go get the baby settled and come back tomorrow?" Patrick suggested.

"Thank you," Jason said holding out his hand and shaking Patrick's. "I know I threw this at you and you had every right to say no."

"Anything for a friend of Robin's," Patrick told him.

Robin smiled. Her past and her present playing nicely together.

"If you have any questions, call me," Robin told Jason as he deposited the infant into the carrier and secured her in.

"I will."

Jason took one last look at Brenda and left the exam room. Max was waiting in the lobby for him with the car. He didn't question Jason at all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Three**

The penthouse was just the way he wanted it when he walked in. After calling Robin from the airport he called Max and asked for him to bring all of the baby stuff meant for Sam's baby girl out of storage and into the penthouse. Max did as asked and ever so secretly. Sonny never noticed.

Jason transferred the little girl from the carrier to a white bassinette near the fireplace. She slept through it.

Max had also made a stop to the store for necessities. Suddenly Jason was a father all over again and to a baby that wasn't his. Just looking at her made him want to see Jake and Elizabeth.

After convincing her to eat a little bit, she fell right back to sleep and Jason then transferred her up to a second bassinette in his bedroom. Max had conveniently hooked up the baby monitor next to the bed and Jason picked up the extra, walking downstairs.

He needed a beer and a break. He had just popped the top of one and took a long drink when there was a knock on the door and Sonny let himself in.

"Welcome back," he said.

"Thanks."

"Max said you took a nice little vacation." Jason didn't say anything. "Where'd you go?"

"Paris," Jason told him flat out.

"Sounds like fun."

"Brenda was in an accident," Jason told Sonny, sitting down on the couch. He took another long drink of his beer. "I guess the doctor tried getting a hold of me while I was in Pentonville so when I finally got to check my messages he had left me four. I took the next flight out."

"Couldn't they find her sister?" Sonny asked sitting in the chair.

"No. Or her nephew?" Jason questioned, repeating what the doctor had told him. Sonny shook his head, unaware of one. "Anyways, I was apparently still listed as her emergency contact and her husband and her next of kin, therefore I had to go there and approve a surgery."

"What kind of surgery?"

"I have no idea. I think she had internal bleeding."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Sonny asked.

"Doctors aren't quite sure yet. No one would tell me a definite answer. It sounds like she went into labor and was driving herself to the hospital and got into an accident."

"Why didn't she just call an ambulance?"

"I don't know, Sonny. I wasn't there. She was minimally conscious for an hour they said, long enough for her to sign some initial papers before her first surgery. Then she just wouldn't wake up after."

"First surgery. Jason, how many surgeries has she had?"

"Two." Jason stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He wanted to take the picture of Jake and Elizabeth out of his pocket, but instead he shoved his hands into them and turned to Sonny. "The first was a C-section."

Sonny stood up. He hadn't noticed the baby stuff before. Now it was all appearing out of no where.

"Brenda was pregnant." Jason told him. "The baby's fine. She's upstairs."

"You just got released from jail and you have Brenda's kid upstairs while she's unconscious in the hospital." Sonny ran a hand over his face. "Carly is going to have a field day with this. So is Jax for that matter. Who's the daddy?"

Jason shrugged. Sonny looked at him closely.

"It's not me. It's not even possible, Sonny. I haven't seen her or heard from her since she left Port Charles."

"I'll try and keep Carly out of your way, but I can't promise anything. No one can keep a secret in this town."

"I know. I'll figure something out."

"Is there anyone else that can take care of the baby?" Sonny asked.

"I'm sure the Quartermaine's would love her," Jason suggested.

"No. If you need help, just come to the house and leave her with the boys and Leticia."

"Sonny, that's not a good idea. Carly would know in a second. Then she'd start fighting. Until I know what's going on with Brenda, I'm stuck."

"Jason, you have other things to worry about. Don't take this kid on out of pity," Sonny said. "You know she'll hate you for that. She's probably having nightmares right now about where her kid is."

"I doubt that. Before they took her into surgery, she named me as guardian. I have no idea why, but she did. She always used to tell me when she thought she was sick, that I was the only one she could really trust to do the right thing and be unbiased. Apparently taking care of her kid falls under that."

"Offer still stands. You need help, you just call. In the meantime, I'll pretend you're in town and can't work. Call me later," Sonny told him before walking out of the penthouse.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Four**

Jason sat the carrier on the couch in the hospital room and pulled a chair next to Brenda's bed. Nothing had changed. Patrick couldn't find any specific reason why she wasn't waking up. All tests proved normal brain function. From what he could tell, she was having vivid dreams. The machines showed elevated levels of activity consistent with someone having nightmares.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking," Jason told her. "What you were dreaming about at least? Maybe then the doctors could help figure out what happened."

He sat back in the chair and looked at her. This is probably what people did when he was in the hospital unconscious.

From across the room, a whimper brought Jason's attention back to the carrier. He walked over and slowly lifted the baby girl out and held her close, wrapped in the fuzzy white blanket. She calmed instantly.

"Knock, knock," Robin said peaking her head in. "I thought I'd check up on Brenda, see if she needed any company."

Jason nodded.

"You've been around a lot more than I expected," she commented sitting in the chair he once occupied and picking up Brenda's hand.

"No one else is here. No one that likes her."

"From what I've heard, you don't really like her either," Robin said, not looking at him. When he didn't say anything, she continued. "You never really understood her. Not like you had to, but you never even gave her the chance."

"I married her."

"Out of pity. Because she begged you. Not because you actually cared. I know she could be hard to handle sometimes, that she drove you crazy. She used to drive me crazy growing up too. Jagger wanted to strangle her half the time. But for Brenda, growing up wasn't like everyone else. She wasn't pampered. Her parents didn't love her like the average kid. She's spent so much time trying to gain the approval and attention of everyone around her no one has had the chance to see who she really is." Robin looked over at him. "Except in rare cases, when all fear is gone. When she wasn't searching for something. When she came back after everyone thought he was dead, all you guys did was blame her for every single thing, not praise her for staying alive. You've never been in her situation. You've never trusted someone with your life and her health to have them turn their back on you. I can imagine it took everything she had to do the same thing with you." Robin looked back at Brenda. "And now, she's given you the care of her baby. Her newborn baby, Jason. The least you can do is appreciate her for surviving this long."

Jason looked down at the little girl. Her deep blue eyes stared back at him with wonder.

"I know you have a million other things you would rather be doing than taking care of a baby that isn't even yours by a woman who you despise … think about Michael, and what it meant for Carly to leave him in your care and come home to him safe. Sometimes you just don't get to make the choices in life."

Robin stood up from Brenda's bed and looked at him, hands folded across her chest.

"It's your chance to prove to her she's not just someone you married because she was dying. Maybe try being her friend. You might see her in a different light," Robin told him before walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Later that night, Jason was sitting in the cushy chair across the room from Brenda's bed, the infant safely tucked in his arms sleeping. Nothing with Brenda had changed. Patrick had been in and out all day before heading home for the night. Jason had left briefly with Max to run some errands but just returned. He was beginning to think he should call some people and let them know that she was in the hospital. But being how late it was getting, he figured the morning was better.

The breathing tube hissed in and out, pumping air into her lungs, keeping her alive. It matched the soft breaths of her child.

Jason was thinking about heading home for the night when there was a soft knock on the door. Sonny walked in.

"Hey," he whispered.

Jason nodded. It was the first time Sonny had seen the little girl. The first time seeing Brenda in years.

"How is she?" Sonny asked.

"No change," Jason told him standing up and walking over the bed with Sonny.

"Have you slept any?" 

"Yeah. I was just getting ready to leave for the night."

"You don't have to leave on my account. I just wanted to check in. See how she's doing."

Sonny sat in the chair next to her bed. She was pale. Her hand was cold and limp when he picked it up.

"She has no idea that she has a baby. She's out there in some limbo, trying to fight her way back."

"How do you know?" Jason asked.

"Because she's a fighter. She never stops," Sonny whispered. "She couldn't even stay dead. This isn't about to stop her."

Sonny looked at her face in the darkness. She had no expression, yet she looked tired, and worn, like she'd been to hell and back.

"She's beat up pretty badly. Are you sure this is from a car accident?" Sonny asked.

Jason shrugged. "That's what they say. There is no way to really tell without her waking up."

Jason replaced the little girl in the carrier and turned back to Sonny.

"I'm going to go."

"Drive safe. You have precious cargo," Sonny said.

Jason smiled slightly and left the hospital with Max.

Sonny looked back at Brenda. The most beautiful girl in the world. He remembered some of the times they spent together, even when they were fighting. He remembered how empty he felt leaving her at the altar and coming back to find her engaged to Jax. Even as time passed, his feelings for her never did. They had remained constant over the years; he learned to push them away. He could lie about them all he wanted, and she could deny him over and over again, but they would remain. He was never disappointed, never regretful, and only hopeful that she would be able to lead the life she wanted, even if it never included him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Six**

It was raining heavily when Jason stepped out of the car followed by Max, into the hospital. He hadn't slept much. Between the baby waking up and needing to be fed and his own nightmares, he opted to try and stay awake instead. Finally around four in the morning, he managed to fall asleep for a couple hours.

As they neared Brenda's room, Jason noticed a lot of activity. He handed the carrier off to Max and walked into the room. Patrick and Robin were standing on opposite sides of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Robin told him. "It's good news."

"She triggered the ventilator, which means that she's starting to breath on her own," Patrick continued.

"Did she wake up?"

"Not yet. But that doesn't mean she won't. We're taking baby steps here," Patrick told him. "In a matter of time she will wake up, when her body is ready and healed. We were about to remove the tube and make sure she is breathing on her own."

"What if she isn't?"

"Then we put the tube back in and wait a little while longer. But trust me, Jason; we won't have to do that. Her body is getting stronger."

Robin smiled at him and he stood back silently as the worked to remove the tube. Then Patrick checked for even breath sounds and they watched the monitor for signs of complications. For a minute the numbers began to decrease, but almost as quickly they increased again.

"She's holding steady. We'll be creating on her more regularly for the next couple days in case there are any complications," Patrick told him. "In the meantime, keep talking to her. That always seems to work. And if anything happens, press this button," he instructed holding up an indicator with a button on top.

"Thank you, again," Jason said walking over to the bed.

"Jason, I know you wanted to wait a while before telling anyone she was here, but I called Lois. She would want to know," Robin told him.

Jason just nodded as they walked out of the room. He took a deep breath. He was relieved. Seeing both of them in there, nervous looks on their faces, he thought something bad would happen.

It made him wonder if the relief was because she was still alive, or because the future for the child was still in his care. If Brenda died, he could be stuck with a child that wasn't his in the slightest.

He wondered if Elizabeth was thinking about him. If Jake missed him or even knew him yet. She had to know he was out of jail, but she hadn't come to visit. She made a point to see him in Pentonville, why not take the extra trip to the penthouse. Maybe his being gone helped her move into the future with Lucky more than he expected.

Jason was leaning against the end of her bed, hands resting on the plastic frame. He was just looking at her face, the bruising down the left side, the cut on her forehead, and the purplish tint down her neck, disappearing beneath her hospital gown. He tried to convince himself that the car accident was responsible for this, but he'd been in enough fights to know when something was man made.

He felt the strange urge to find whoever did that to her and make him feel the same pain. When she was better, he'd find out, he'd do something about it. But until she was up and walking, the only thing he could do was sit and wait.

He needed to talk a walk. He left Max sitting with the baby and found some fresh air to clear his head. He was supposed to loath Brenda, not hope for her. Spending so much time with her child, and at her hospital bed, was starting to make him see her as Robin had described. A different person. He would never have expected her to sign over her child to him after so many years, or even at all.

Maybe being away from reminders of her for a little bit would clear his head.

---

Jason and Max were no where to be seen when Sonny walked up to Brenda's hospital room. Maybe Jason had second thoughts and was off distributing the kid with the Quartermaine's. This wasn't his battle. Except when he walked in he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

Coop turned around. He was sitting on the edge of Brenda's bed, her hand in his. He slowly got off the bed and faced Sonny.

"Don't make me ask you again," Sonny demanded.

"I heard she was in the hospital. I wanted to make sure she was okay," Coop said.

"Who told you?" Sonny asked.

Coop didn't respond as he stepped back from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Let's talk outside," Sonny suggested.

They didn't get a chance to talk before the familiar Brooklyn accent filled Sonny's ears.

"Cuerllo, you always choose to show up out of nowhere don't you?" Sonny asked giving her a hug.

"Of course. I wouldn't be me without it," She said walking into the hospital room. Her bag and jacket were instantly discarded into a chair as she approached Brenda's bed. "What did you do to her?" Lois whispered to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Coop asked.

"Exactly," Sonny copied.

Lois looked at both of them.

"It was just a figure of speech," she said not looking at either of them. She brushed back a strand of her hair and sighed. "How long has she been like this?" Lois asked.

"Over a week," Jason said walking into the room.

Lois didn't wait for permission; she just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I want to see her," Lois said softly. Jason just nodded and ushered Max in carrying the baby in her carrier. Lois instantly took it and within seconds she had the baby in her arms. "She looks just like Brenda, dark hair and everything."

"Blue eyes," Jason commented.

Lois looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. I would imagine so."

"She wanted to name her Emmy," Lois commented walking over to the bed.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked.

"Because she's my best friend and she told me," Lois said looking at him. "Hi Emmy," Lois cooed. "This is your mommy. I know she's sick right now but she's going to get better because she wanted to see you grow up so much."

"Who's the daddy?" Sonny asked suddenly.

Lois and Coop both looked at Sonny.

"The father is not in the picture," Lois told him looking back at the baby girl. "But she doesn't need him."

"Where is he? Wouldn't he want to see his baby?" Sonny asked.

"Why don't you just drop it, Sonny? I said it doesn't matter. So leave it alone," Lois said.

Sonny held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. It was just a question. I should get going anyways. You kids have fun," Sonny said before glancing at Coop and walking out.

"Listen, Jace, if you need anything, I'm staying at the Metro Court. All you have to do is call and I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Lois. You're more than welcome to come over to the penthouse too."

She smiled at him. She didn't think being in her best friend's hospital room was going to feel like this. To see her god daughter and feel the love she did, but someone had to be strong for Brenda, because with the crowd that was hanging out, it wasn't likely to happen without her help.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Note**: Sorry I didn't post for awhile. I was out of town. Never fear, the full story has already been written it's just remembering to post the chapters that have been my problem.

Thanks for the feedback. I've really enjoyed reading it all after all these years of not posting stories.

L

**Chapter Seven**

Jason had agreed for Lois to take Emmy back to the Metro Court for a little bit so he could relax. But, surprisingly, he missed her while she was gone. He worried for her safety even though she didn't belong to him. He did enough worrying for him and for Brenda. Maybe even more so than when Jake was kidnapped.

He must have fallen asleep after Lois left, because when he woke up the room was dark, and the moon peaked through the half open curtains. He sat up fully in the chair and rubbed his eyes before looking at her. She looked beautiful in the light of the night. Too bad he couldn't remember the high school days when they were friends. If he could remember how she was back then and their relationship, maybe he wouldn't find her annoying, but endearing. It's just who she is. Sam was the one he didn't trust anymore. So was Elizabeth to an extent, keeping the truth about his son's paternity for so long. Brenda had never lied to him, never betrayed him.

Jason slowly picked up her hand and looked at it. Soft and still. Her fingernails, painted a dark shade of blue were starting to chip and grow out. Nothing he would have noticed had she been awake and fighting with him.

"I don't know what to say to you," he started. "Everyone expects I'll have the words to wake you up. But I don't." He looked at her face. She looked so helpless, so bruised and battered. "I don't have any answers for you. For all I know, you wished someone else was sitting here waiting for you. To be honest, there are so many places I would rather be. But I made a promise to you, and I can't break that promise."

He sat silently in the room for few minutes thinking to himself. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands and sighed.

"You need to wake up, because you have this beautiful baby girl, who's just waiting to meet you. And I don't think I can do this on my own, which means you need to get better and help me."

This shouldn't be so difficult, being open and honest with someone who was unconscious. Instead of thinking about Jake and Elizabeth at that moment, he was thinking about Brenda, holding her baby girl for the first time. Smiling and happy, looking into the eyes of her child.

Jason looked up startled when he felt something brush across the top of his head. He was staring in the deep pools of her eyes. She was awake. He stood up fully and started towards the door when she stopped him.

"Don't," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I should get Patrick, or someone. They need to know you're awake," he said.

She shook her head softly, coughed a little, and watched him turn and walk back towards her.

"Are you in pain?" he asked her standing awkwardly near the end of the bed.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"I didn't ask if you were fine. I asked if you were in pain."

She stared at him through dark glassy eyes. He couldn't tell if she was in pain, or angry, or worried, or happy to see him. When she finally looked away from him he took a deep breath, unaware he had been holding it waiting for the next words to come out of her mouth.

She looked around the spacious hospital room. Jason's leather jacket was flung in a chair. There was an untouched tray of hospital food. The shades were open and she could see the dark sky and a hint of the moon.

"What day is it?" she asked still staring out the window.

"It's Tuesday."

She looked at him abruptly.

"Where am I?"

"General Hospital," he told her.

She closed her eyes for a minute then slowly opened them again, looking straight at him.

"How did I get here?"

"I flew you out."

Her face was stone cold. There didn't seem to be any life left in them.

Hesitantly, she raised her left hand with minimal pain and laid it across her eyes. One second she was fine and the next she completely lost it. Jason was instantly sitting on the edge of the bed pulling her into his arms and the tears streamed down her cheeks. Despite any pain she may have been in she curled up to him, handfuls of his shirt clenched tightly in her fists. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, inching more onto the bed.

He didn't count the minutes before her tears subsided and she lay motionless in his arms. She didn't say anything. Her breathing became heavy as he slowly stroked her hair.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Eight**

Jason opened his eyes slowly and squinted into the sunlight. He realized he fell asleep with Brenda in his arms. He quickly checked his watch and realized it was later than he thought. While hesitant to move and wake her up, he slowly managed to untangle himself from Brenda's arms and slid off the bed. He was picking up his jacket when Robin and Patrick walked in.

"Did you spend the night?" Robin asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," he whispered. He glanced at Brenda, who was lying on her side. "She woke up."

"When?" Patrick asked.

"Late. When I was getting ready to leave. I tried to go get someone but she wouldn't let me," he told them.

"What'd she say?" Robin asked.

"Not a lot. She seemed confused, standoffish. Nothing like I remember her being."

"Did you complain about any pain?" Patrick asked opening her chart.

"No. She said she was fine when I asked."

Patrick jotted down a few notes.

"I need to go," Jason said walking past them.

Robin watched him walk down the hall and out of sight. She sighed. She looked towards Brenda's bed and noticed her eyes open. She was looking at her hands.

"Bren?" Robin asked approaching the bed.

Brenda looked up, hearing her name. Tears welled up in her eyes all over again when she saw Robin. She squeezed them shut and used her left hand to wipe away a stray one that fell down her cheek.

"Hey. Welcome back," Robin said sitting down on the edge of the bed. Patrick took the chair next to her and rested his elbows on his knees.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

She looked at him for a second before coughing briefly. "Fine," she told him.

"Your throat may be raw from the intubation. Try not to talk too much. I'll have a nurse bring you in some ice chips," he told her.

She nodded.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Brenda, it's okay. Patrick needs to know if you're hurting anywhere else that we might not know about."

Brenda sighed and looked at her friend. She couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"We can tell you this much," Patrick started. "You were in a car accident. You're pretty banged up. We repaired some internal bleeding a couple days ago. Everything has been looking good. I just want to make sure that you don't have any injuries that we weren't able to find in previous tests."

Brenda nodded.

"Does your head hurt?" Robin asked.

"A little," Brenda said. "When I think." Robin thought for a second she saw a twinge of a smile but it faded quickly. "I'm fine," Brenda continued.

"Okay. I'm going to go set up some tests," Patrick told her.

Brenda and Robin didn't say anything until Patrick was out of the room and had closed the door. Robin looked to Brenda.

"How long before you start spilling?" Robin asked.

"Where's my baby?" Brenda asked.

"She's with Lois, to give Jason a break. I'm sure Edward has custody by now," Robin joked.

"Not funny."

"I know. She's okay. I talked to Lois this morning. They're at the Metro Court. Emmy is fine. Healthy."

Brenda sighed. She slowly turned away from Robin and tried to push herself up into a sitting position.

"Don't move too much. You've had surgery. You don't want your stitches to tear." Robin used the bed remote to bring Brenda to more of a sitting position. "If you get dizzy let me know."

"I'm okay," Brenda told her.

"So what happened? Last time I talked to you, you were in Australia," Robin started.

"I went back to Paris. I found out I was pregnant soon after."

"We know the bruises on your face aren't from the car accident."

"I ran into a door. I was big and fat and pregnant and out of proportion." Brenda said running a hand through her hair. She winced.

"What hurts?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. I just realized that I've been lying in a hospital bed for over a week and I need a shower. When can I take one?"

"I will make a deal with you," Robin started.

"What?"

"You tell me the truth right now, and I will let you take one."

Brenda took a deep breath and looked at her friend.

"Robin, you don't need to be brought into all this. It was a mistake. I know it won't happen again," Brenda said.

"Who hit you?"

"No one you know. Just this guy I was dating. When I told him the baby wasn't his, he got upset. He'd been drinking. That's all I remember."

"You don't remember getting into your car and driving off?"

Brenda shook her head.

"He could have hurt the baby."

"Why do you think I left? That's the only thing I was thinking about was getting her out of that house. Somewhere in the middle I felt this wave of pain and I figured it was probably labor. He didn't know it, just thought it was from what he did."

Robin looked at her friend, her bruised eye and cheek, small cut on her lower lip and across her cheek bone. Someone was going to have a field day with this one.

"Can I take a shower now?"

"Yes. Keep your stitches as dry as possible. There's a chair in the shower, so sit down. Patrick will kill me if you pass out."

"Thank you," Brenda said.

Robin helped her turn and sit on the edge of the bed. Slowly she slid down and rested her feet on the cold floor. All tubes were unhooked before Robin helped her walk over to the bathroom.

"There's a robe inside," she told her.

"Thank you, Robin," Brenda said, with a slight smile, before closing the bathroom door.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Nine**

Brenda wiped her hand across the fogged bathroom mirror and stared at her image. There went her career. She sighed and turned around, looking over her shoulder at her back. There were multiple bruises up and down, one curving over her shoulder and across her chest.

Brenda wrapped the large white robe around her shoulders and tied the belt in a knot. A pair of slippers lay below the robe. She slipped those on before opening the bathroom door.

Jason was pacing the floor in her room.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked walking over to her and making a move to take her arm and drag her back to bed.

She recoiled from him faster than he'd ever seen her, and he saw pain wash across her face as she leaned against the closed bathroom door.

He stopped suddenly and took a couple steps back.

Patrick took that chance to walk back into the room with a wheel chair.

"What's going on?" he asked abandoning the chair and walking towards Brenda. "Why is your hair wet?"

"Robin let me take a shower."

"You shouldn't have taken a shower without supervision. Let me check your stitches," he said.

"I don't think so," she said. He looked at her. "I don't exactly have an extra set of clothes, Dr. Drake. And I'm not about to let you see me naked."

Patrick took a step back from her, choosing not to tell her that he'd already seen her naked. Damn.

"I need to take you for some tests. Do you think you can put on a pair of scrubs instead of the robe if you bring them to you?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Stay away from her," Patrick told Jason as he left the room.

Jason couldn't take his eyes off her. She reacted like he was about to hurt her. It only furthered his suspicion that someone hit her and the bruises weren't caused from the accident.

"I think you should go," Brenda whispered. She couldn't look him in the eyes. He didn't respond, she just felt him disappear out the door.

--

Jason nearly punched the down button for the elevator when he walked up. How could he be so stupid as to react like that when he saw her, knowing how emotionally unstable she was? That was not the way he planned on gaining her trust and show her she was safe.

He pushed the button again. This time the doors opened and Jason came face to face with Carly and Jax.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked.

"One of the guys at the warehouse cut his hand opening a shipment this morning. I was checking up on it," Jason quickly made up, moving to enter the elevator.

"Where have you been? Max said you went on vacation. Sonny keeps making up excuses."

"I've been working, Carly," Jason insisted.

"You don't have to get all moody with me. I'm your best friend. The boys really want to see you. When can we come visit?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jason said watching the elevator doors close between him and Carly.

"Was that a little strange?" Carly asked Jax.

"More than a little," Jax told her, taking her hand as they went to search for her mother.

"I wonder if he's seen Sam. That's where I'm guessing he went on vacation. That's why he's all bent out of shape."

"Sam told you she made it perfectly clear to him she didn't want to see him," Jax said.

"But that has never stopped Jason before. Maybe he was shacked up with Elizabeth, celebrating his release." Carly smiled at Jax.

"Maybe. Let's go find Bobbie," Jax said ushering her down the hall.

---

When Patrick wheeled Brenda back into your hospital room, Lois was pacing the room, gently talking.

"Your mommy is going to be so excited to see you. She's probably been driving everyone crazy," Lois told the little girl in her arms.

"Lo?" Brenda asked. She ignored Patrick's protest to stay seated, and stood up out of the wheel chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Brenda approach Lois. She didn't have to ask, as Lois placed the tiny girl into Brenda's arms. "Hey baby," Brenda whispered. "I've missed you."

"She missed you too," Lois said, gently hugging her friend. "How's she doing?" Lois asked turning to Patrick as Brenda took a seat on the couch.

"Everything has checked out. It will be awhile before the incisions heal, but there's no reason why she can't be out of here in a few days."

"Why a few days? If I'm fine, then I'd like to go home today," Brenda responded.

"Because you're not a good liar, and I'd like to keep you under observation to make sure nothing shows up that you aren't tell us. Besides, where's home?" Patrick asked.

"I'm not lying to you. I'm fine. I feel fine. There's no pain."

"I'll be back later," Patrick said walking out of the room to avoid an argument. Robin did say she was stubborn.

"Bren, just let him do his job. I know you hate hospitals, but you'll be out soon enough. Have you thought about where you're going to stay?" Lois asked sitting down across from her on the couch.

Brenda shrugged. "I have a couple choices."

"Like?"

"California, London, New York, Argentina, the Q's," Brenda told her. She couldn't take her eyes off the baby. "Wherever you want to go Emmy, I'll take you."

"That's the thing Bren, you have a baby now. You need to think about what she needs."

"You did it Lois. You took Brooke around the world with you. Why can't I do it?"

"Because you have people who love you here."

"I'm not welcome in Port Charles anymore," she said looking at her friend. "There is too much history here. It's not my home."

"If you've forgotten, you left your home in Paris. You can't go back there."

"I don't want to go back. Paris is the last place I want to be right now. Lois, things were going great business wise before all of this. I'm not about to drop it all because of him."

"You don't have to make up your mind today. But think about it. Taking a break would not be that bad."

"Why are you trying to convince me to give up what I've worked so hard for?"

"I just think there are more important things in your life right now than the business," Lois told her standing up. Brenda slowly followed.

"Aside from this baby, that is the most important thing to me. We created that business together. After all these years I'm not giving up on it. I've fought too hard to have something that was mine." Brenda slowly placed the little girl into the carrier Lois had brought with her. Brenda ran a hand through her hair and looked at her best friend. "I'm tired. Can you take Emmy back to the Q's for awhile?"

"Of course. Listen, I'm not going to stop you from anything. I just don't want my best friend taking off in a sprint instead of a walk." Lois hugged Brenda one last time before squeezing her hand with a smile. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too. Don't leave me here too long by myself. I might go crazy," Brenda said.

"Word is spreading pretty quickly that you're back in PC. I'm sure you'll get plenty of visitors."

Lois picked up the carrier and with one last smile disappeared out of the room.

Brenda walked back over to the bed and laid her hands on the mattress, trying to catch her breath. She was surprised Lois didn't notice the color draining from her face. She just assumed that every time a wave of pain passed through her body, it came across her face, but Lois didn't seem to notice. Brenda laid one hand over her stomach where her incision was. If Patrick knew she was in pain, he'd keep her longer; he'd force meds on her. The last thing she wanted was to be drugged. Finally she got enough strength to climb back onto the bed and lay down. She took a deep breath, the pain stronger than ever, and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Ten**

Brenda moaned slightly. She didn't dare open her eyes yet. Someone was gently stroking her hair and it felt so good to be taken care of. For a few minutes she forgot she was in the hospital. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Jason staring intensely at her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

It was dark outside now, the door to her room was closed, it was just her and Jason and she wasn't even the slightest bit scared.

"It's okay. It's my fault," she whispered back.

"No. It's not. Nothing is your fault, Brenda." He brushed the hair off her forehead but didn't remove his hand from the tangle of her hair.

"I really messed things up this time didn't I?" He only shook his head. "I bet you were surprised you got the phone call and everything with Emmy. I should have warned you. Thank you for taking care of her."

"You're welcome."

She stared back at him, not sure what to say next, or afraid of what she might say next.

"I need someplace to stay. I know that we're not married anymore, and if you have a girlfriend or wife or whatever, I understand, I can stay at the Quartermaine's …" she stopped when he held up his hand shaking his head.

"It's fine. No child of mine is going to be living with the Quartermaine's."

Brenda smiled slightly.

"You know she's not really yours right. Because that would mean we had to sleep together."

"Shut up," he whispered.

She slowly closed her eyes and opened them again with a sigh.

"You can stay with me as long as you like," he told her.

"Thank you," she said before closing her eyes again, this time leaving them closed.

"Just rest. You need your strength."

Jason watched her sleep for hours. He needed to catch up with Lois, bring Emmy home and get her into some sort of routine, less work for Brenda when she came home. Home. It sounded better by the minute. He watched her a few more minutes, her deep breathing a perfect indication that she was fast asleep again. He slowly released her hand that was clasped in his and disappeared out of the room into the darkened corridor.

---

Brenda was standing by the window in her room the next morning when a nurse came in carrying a tray of food.

"Breakfast," she told Brenda.

"I'm not hungry," Brenda replied without turning around.

"Dr. Drake said you had to eat three meals a day for the next two days or he wasn't going to release you."

"I'll handle Dr.Drake," Brenda told her.

She waiting until the nurse left the room, closing the door before turning around and glancing at the tray on the table. She walked over and lifted the lid. Stale hospital food. She picked up a piece of toast and took a bite out before tossing it back onto the plate. She thought about drinking the orange juice but knowing Patrick, he probably injected morphine in before serving it to her. She jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Brenda asked, looking at the scrubs to make sure she looked somewhat presentable.

The door slowly opened and a paper bag appeared followed by Coop.

"Hi," he said. Brenda just looked at him. "I brought you some breakfast. Blueberry scone and a coffee, black."

"You are a lifesaver," she said as he handed her the cup of coffee and the bag. She sat down on her bed and opened the bag. Coop took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live in Port Charles." She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What have you heard?"

"Not much lately. I almost didn't recognize you."

"I only did from the pictures."

"How did you know I was here?" she asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"Julia. Who found out from Lois. She can't come," he told her.

"Typical Julia. We have a better relationship from a distance," Brenda said.

"She just opened the new branch in LA. I guess things are pretty busy."

"Don't make excuses for her Cooper," Brenda said.

"I'm not. Just relaying the message."

Brenda didn't say anything as she nibbled on the scone. The partially open door, came fully open as Patrick walked in.

"Visiting hour is over," he said sternly.

"Excuse me," Brenda said sliding off the bed. "You're not my father."

"Until you start eating decent meals and obeying doctors orders, no visitors," he told her.

"I'm eating, Dr. Drake," she smirked.

"Coffee and a scone don't count as a rounded out meal. I'm sorry, but you need to leave," he said to Cooper.

"I'll see you later," he told Brenda.

She didn't say anything as he walked out of the hospital room.

"You know the more you try to control me, the harder I'm going to make this one you," she told Patrick coming toe to toe with him.

"I'm looking out for your health. I don't care about the rest," he said. "I am doing everything I can to make sure Robin's big sister heals perfectly. You aren't making that easy. You should be sitting in that bed resting, eating whatever is put in front of you, and not arguing."

"But she's so good at it," Sonny said slowly walking in. Brenda glanced at him with question.

"Get back in that bed," he told Brenda. After a few quick seconds of stare-down she finally complied. "I will be back in fifteen minutes. Do not move from that bed."

"Yes, father," Brenda called as he walked out. She rolled her eyes and laid her head back on the bed.

"Giving the new doctor a hard time?" Sonny asked approaching the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard someone worked a miracle and you were awake. Feisty as ever. At least you still have your personality."

"I'm not in the mood, Sonny. Does Carly know you're here?" she asked.

"Don't worry about Carly."

Brenda looked at him quizzically.

"Carly and I are divorced."

"Hmmm, and to think of all you gave up for her." Brenda closed her eyes. She lay on hand over her stomach.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Sonny. Why are you here?"

"I told you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Patrick's letting me out in a couple days."

"I saw Coop at the elevator. Was here visiting you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Is he another one of your secret boyfriends?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Brenda crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to wince.

"Maybe you shouldn't move so much," he suggested.

"Maybe it's time you left," she told him.

"Okay." He held up his hands. "Feel better."

He walked out of the room without an argument.

Brenda sighed and covered her eyes with her forearm. She wished herself back into the past. Years ago when things were different, uncomplicated.

"I heard your giving Patrick a hard time," Robin said walking into the room with a smile and her own cup of coffee.

"I am so sick of this room," Brenda mumbled not removing her arm.

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

"Still no pain?"

"My face hurts. My stomach hurts."

"Let Patrick give you something stronger. Just for a couple days."

"Robin, I don't do pain meds, remember."

"I know, but if it's monitored." Brenda shook her head. "Aspirin?"

"I'll think about it."

"I just saw Sonny leave."

Brenda groaned. "Do I still have a guard at my door?"

"Max hasn't left your side in days." Brenda opened one eye and looked at her. "Except when Jason is here."

"Jason's never here. I've seen him twice," Brenda said sitting up more fully.

"He spends more time here when you're asleep. He barely left your side when you were unconscious. He was really worried."

"Jason hates me. It's only out of obligation," Brenda told Robin.

"Don't be so sure about that. The way he is with your little girl, you would think that he was waiting his whole life for the opportunity."

"Robin, Jason and I are complete opposites. I trusted him to do the right thing by me and my baby when it was needed."

"Just give it time. You have both been hurt in the past. Maybe all you both need is someone who feels your pain."

Brenda look at Robin, eyes wide, and she always started laughing.

"You're joking right? Jason and I will never be anything more than tolerant of each other for the time we have to be."

Robin just shrugged. People on the outside could see more than those on the inside.

"I'm going back to work. If you can keep a secret, just do what Patrick says today and I'll convince him to let you go home tomorrow."

Brenda smiled. "Cross my heart."

"See you later," Robin said before walking out of Brenda's room.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Eleven**

"I come bearing gifts," Lois said bounding into the room carrying a couple shopping bags.

"Where's my baby girl?" Brenda asked.

"She is sleeping peacefully at the Penthouse with Jason. You should have seen him yesterday. He came through the main house like a crazy person searching for Emmy. It took me a half hour to convince Edward that Jason was okay in taking her home with him."

"Yeah, well, Jason can be very over protective."

"I've noticed," Lois commented as she closed the door. "I brought you some clothes."

"Brought or bought, Lois. I don't need anything."

"How are you planning on leaving this hospital? In scrubs or a robe?"

"I have clothes."

"They're all in Paris. Until this blows over you can send for them otherwise he'll know where to find you."

"If he wanted to find me he would have found me already," Brenda said peaking into one of the bags. "What did you bring me?"

"All your favorites," Lois said with a smile pulling out jeans and shirts and sexy undies.

"You shouldn't have done all this, Lo."

"What are best friends for?" They hugged briefly before Brenda grabbed one sack and disappeared into the bathroom.

Last night had been a rough one. Brenda had a near miss with Carly when she was roaming the halls bored out of her mind. She had followed Robin's instructions and complied with Patrick's instructions, with minimal struggle. He was almost shocked when she confessed to some pain, but explained that it didn't matter before she wouldn't take any pain meds. He accepted her honesty, but wrote her a prescription just in case she changed her mind. She threw it in the garbage when he left the room.

Jason had returned late in the evening when she was tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. Her stitches were starting to itch, which she knew was good, but with every move a twinge of pain was accompanied. They didn't really talk; he just stroked her hair and tried to help her fall asleep. She pretended until he left the room, with promises he would be back today to pick her up. Finally around four in the morning she drifted off to sleep for a few hours before the nurse came in to check vitals one last time.

Brenda opened the bathroom door and emerged. Lois was flipping through some tabloid magazine and looked up.

"Gorgeous. So much better than hospital blues," she said.

Brenda looked at the simple jeans and a v-neck sleeveless shirt with ruffles around the shoulders and lace at the bottom.

"I don't know about the shirt," Brenda said raising a hand to her chest where there was still a deep bruise.

"Forget about it. Anyone would when they see you," Lois said handing her a pair of black boots. "Let's do something about the hair. Oh, and I brought make-up too."

Brenda smiled. It was so great to have her best friend carrying her through this. Without Lois, she would still be sitting in bed fighting off cabin fever.

"How long are you staying in town for?" Brenda asked casually.

"I don't know yet. Probably a few more days. I should be getting back to the tour and everything." She knew that would bring Brenda down some. "Once you get your strength back and have the OK from Patrick, we'll meet and figure things out."

"It's okay, Lo. I know how hard you worked for the tour. You need to get back. If I were you, I would be itching."

"Thanks for understanding. But we'll be calling and e-mailing like crazy."

Brenda smiled.

"Now get your butt in here so we can get you all fixed up," Lois said with a smile.

---

Brenda was folding clothes into a leather duffle bag that Lois had left behind with everything else, when Jason gently knocked on the door with a smile. He was holding the carrier in his other hand.

"Hi," he said slightly taken aback by her composed look.

"Hi," she whispered.

He just looked at her for a minute. Tight jeans, tank top, hair and make up. Some make-up had dulled her bruised face but not by much. She still had small butterfly band-aids over the cut on her cheek. His smile faded slightly at the sight of the bruises over her chest. She self consciously brought one hand up to cover them.

"Don't," he said setting the carrier down on the bed and approaching her.

"It's ugly Jason. You don't have to tell me that."

"You're not ugly. You're human and you're beautiful," he whispered bringing one hand up to her cheek. She stood, slightly in shock at the words coming from his mouth. "Are you ready to go?" he asked dropping his hand.

"Um, yeah," she said, clearing her throat and zipping the bag shut as he turned around from her. "How's my baby today?" she asked, a smile coming to her face as she approached the carrier.

"We're doing good today. She's very excited for you to see her room."

"Her room?" Brenda asked looking away from the sleeping baby. "You didn't have to do that Jason."

"She needed a place of her own to sleep. And you need rest so I wasn't about to just put a crib in your bedroom."

Brenda stroked the little girls' cheek and she stirred, the binky popping out of her mouth. Brenda smiled. The most precious thing in the world to her was right there and yet she felt so far away.

"Okay. Let's go," she said. She made a move to pick up the carrier but Jason stopped her.

"I'll take her," he said.

Slightly offended Brenda backed off and moved towards the couch to pick up the bag.

"Don't even think about it," he said approaching her with the carrier. He took the back from her and handed it to Max who was waiting just outside the room.

"I'm not helpless," she defended.

"Oh I know that. But you're not healed either. No heavy lifting. Take the help while it's still offered," he said.

"Fine," she pouted, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Jason put a hand on the small of her back and ushered her out of the room, with Max following.

"I hope you're not planning on bossing me around once we get to the penthouse. I've had enough of that over the past week," she muttered.

"Just go sign yourself out," he said.

Brenda approached Patrick and Robin who were standing at the nurse's station.

"How are you feeling?" Patrick asked.

"I will feel so much better when people stop asking me that," she said.

"We're not in a good mood today," Jason pointed out. Brenda shot him a glare.

"At it already," Robin said with a smile. "At least things are on their way to being back to normal."

"Nothing is normal," Brenda said as Patrick handed her a pen.

"Sign here," he said pointing to a sheet of paper on the desk. Brenda followed the instructions. "And here." She did. "And here."

Brenda sighed when Patrick closed the folder.

"You're a free woman," he said.

Brenda laughed slightly. "Going from one prison to another," she muttered. Brenda and Robin hugged.

"I'll come by later this week and we can hang out," Robin told her.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll come to your place instead. Having lived with Jason before, I think that might be more fun." Brenda glanced over her shoulder at Jason who looked bored out of his mind.

"Can we go?" Jason asked.

"Of course," Brenda said with a smile to Robin before going stone cold and facing Jason. "At your service."

They walked towards the elevator. Max pushed the down button. Brenda glanced over at Jason.

"What?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Then why are you looking at me?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Emmy," Brenda said looking at the sleeping baby. "I won't let him be crabby with you." Brenda glared at him. "How about while you're in the presence of my child you pretend like you like me. That means no yelling, no growling, and no saying mean things."

Jason stared at her as the elevator doors open.

"Brenda?" Carly and Jax said in unison.

Brenda and Jason both looked at the elevator. Brenda self consciously turned away from them and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked looking between the two of them. Neither of them said anything. "Jason, is this what you were hiding? Is this why you left? To go get Brenda?"

"Yes. She needed help," Jason told her.

"She could have called someone else. Not you. You aren't even married anymore," Carly continued.

"Hey, if you don't mind, don't yell in from of my baby," Brenda said in a tense voice, trying not to raise it, but looking straight at Carly.

Carly looked at Jason then down to the carrier, a blanket was draped over so she couldn't see in.

"You have a baby?" Jax whispered. Brenda glanced at him and he saw the bruises. "What happened to you? Did Morgan do this to you?" Jax asked approaching her and taking her arm, moving her away from Jason.

Brenda gasped and winced in pain. Jason quickly handed the carrier to Max and pushed Jax away from her.

"Don't touch her," Jason told him sternly glaring at Jax.

"Why are you defending her?" Carly asked.

"Back away, Carly," Jason said ushering Brenda back towards the elevator and pressed the down button. "She's had enough trouble."

The elevator door opened and Jason followed Brenda and Max inside.

"Jason," Carly started, but the doors closed her out. She stood with Jax, stunned.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Brenda walked into the penthouse followed by Jason. She shrugged out of her leather coat and opened the closet door, hanging it up.

"Wow. You learned how to hang up your clothes," Jason remarked setting the carrier on the desk and unbuckling the little girl.

"Let me," Brenda said pushing Jason's hands away and slipping her little girl out. Brenda held her against her chest as she walked towards the couch.

"I bought formula and bottles," Jason told her.

"That's not necessary," Brenda replied.

"She has to eat."

"I know that, Jason."

Brenda sat down and sighed, finally off her feet. She cradled the little girl in her arms and whispered words Jason couldn't here.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. I need to go take care of some business. Max is outside if you need anything," he said.

Brenda only nodded, never taking her eyes away from the little girl. Once she heard the door close after Jason she sighed.

"Baby girl, we have a long road ahead of us, but I promise, no matter what, I will never let anyone hurt you," she said.

Brenda laid Emmy in the swing near the fireplace, covered her in a blanket, and walked over to her own bag, pulling out an appointment book. She sat down in the chair, with the phone in her hand as she flipped through pages.

She was jotting down a series of messages when there was a knock on the door. Brenda hesitated briefly before getting up and walking over. She opened the door and came face to face with Carly.

"Where's Jason?" she asked.

"Not here," Brenda said before making an attempt to close the door.

"You don't mind if I come in and wait for him, then."

"Actually, I do," Brenda said shutting the door after Carly walked in. "But because you're Jason's friend why not."

Brenda blocked Carly's view of the swing and stood with her arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Brenda asked.

"Well, you know, Jason just got out of jail after being charged with murder, again."

Brenda just looked at Carly.

"Want to know who they say he killed?"

"Not really but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Lorenzo Alcazar."

Brenda stood silently. Carly couldn't tell if the name registered or not.

"You know, the brother of your lover."

"I know who he is Carly. I'm not that stupid." Brenda set her appointment book on the coffee table.

"Did you have an affair with him too?"

"That's none of your business, but no. That was you wasn't it?" Brenda asked.

"Very funny. We're not talking about me." Carly sat down in the chair, but Brenda didn't move.

"I'll tell Jason you stopped by if you just leave."

"No, but thanks for trying. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"No we don't," Brenda said brushing the hair out of her eyes giving Carly a good view of her bruise.

"Who roughed you up?" she asked sarcastically.

"My ex," Brenda said bluntly. Carly looked at her shocked that she just admitted it to it. "Almost killed my baby. But you know what that's like don't you?" Brenda commented.

"You must have annoyed him a lot for him to hit you," Carly said.

"Sure. I told him the baby wasn't his. Once again, something you are familiar with. Do you see a pattern here?" Brenda looked over at the swing as Emmy started fussing. She lifted the little girl wrapped in a blanket into her arms.

"You might think that this is a quick way to a man's heart, get him attached to a baby that isn't his, have him protect you, and then he'll fall in love with you. Sam tried that. She lasted longer than I thought, but eventually her relationship with Jason was ruined. So don't expect too much. He's already had enough kids taken away from him. Yours isn't any different," Carly said.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked surprising Carly.

"I came to see you."

"This is my house, Carly."

"Exactly, Jason. So why is she here?" Carly asked walking over to him.

"Because I asked her to stay here. She just got out of the hospital. The last thing she needs if for you to come here and fight with her. So go home," Jason said.

"Fine. But I'll be back."

Jason closed the door after Carly and turned towards Brenda.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She only nodded. "Maybe you should go upstairs and rest."

"I'm fine."

He gave her one last glance before heading to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Brenda tossed the magazine onto the coffee table and looked at the clock on the wall. She was extremely bored. Jason said she couldn't leave without a bodyguard and she just wasn't in the mood for an escort. She glanced at the monitor on the table and saw no sign of life from Emmy. At least if she was awake then she'd have some company. She wasn't in the mood to do business, or call anyone back from her messages yesterday.

Just as she was about to teach herself how to play pool, or risk convincing Max to let her go shopping alone, there was a knock on the door he Max opened it.

"You have a visitor," he said.

"Who?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ned Ashton."

Brenda smiled as Ned walked in.

"Where have you been?" Brenda asked going in to hug him.

"California, believe it or not."

"In the sunshine. I've missed you," she said pulling away.

"I've missed you too." He reached up and gently touched her cheek. "What happened?" he asked.

"I ran into a door," she lied.

"I have in my day too. I won't ask. Just promise me you're okay."

"Yes, I'm fine. A little discomfort, but overall, I'm good."

They sat down on the couch across from each other and Brenda smiled at him.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"Too long. I was waiting for you to visit with Lois but every time she said you were off in some country with some band."

Brenda laughed. "Yeah. If I wasn't their manager I would have been their groupie."

"L&B took off quickly once you jumped back on," he commented.

"It helps signing great artists."

"And I heard you graced some European magazines. How's the modeling?"

She shrugged. "I can't anymore."

"Why not?" She just looked at him and he smiled. "The bruises will go away."

Brenda ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

"Oh, Eddie. I wish you still lived here."

"Let's take a walk," he suggested. "Get you out of this stuffy apartment."

"Okay. Give me a minute."

Brenda walked upstairs and left Ned flipping through a magazine.

"Ready?" she asked finally appearing. She had a baby sling across her chest and was gently placing Emmy into it.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

"Emmy, meet Uncle Eddie," Brenda whispered, pulling back a corner of the cloth so Ned could see her.

"She's beautiful, Bren," Ned said admiring the precious cargo. He opened the door for her and they walked into the hall.

"Where are we off to?" Max asked.

"I have Ned. You don't need to come," Brenda told him.

"Jason's orders. You can't leave the penthouse without me."

"Fine. We're just going for a walk in the park," Brenda said.

He followed them in the elevator.

"Are you just going to walk behind us the whole way?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Then walk out of ear shot," she said with a sweet smile. He slowed a few paces behind them, but kept walking.

Brenda and Ned picked out a bench and sat down, Brenda cradling the child in her arms.

"So, do you have a lady friend in California," Brenda asked facing him.

"I do not."

"How come? Eddie Maine used to always get the girls."

"I let the right one go a long time ago."

"Sometimes I wonder if I have even found the right one, ever."

"It doesn't matter anymore. They're in the past. And now you'll be able to separate the men from the boys with that beautiful baby."

Brenda and Ned looked down at her sleeping face. The pacifier had popped out of her mouth, and Brenda hooked it around her finger.

"Who's the daddy?" Ned asked, catching Brenda a little off guard.

"It's not important."

"Shouldn't he be here for this? Or was he the one that did this to you?"

"Neither." Brenda was silent watching all the families playing in the park.

"You know you can trust me."

"I know. I just think if I voice it out loud, it makes it more real and I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Is it Jason?"

"No. I've never slept with Jason."

Brenda and Ned sat silently together on the bench. It was amazing how at peace she felt that moment. It didn't last long.

"Ashton," Jax said walking up towards their bench.

"Hey Jax," he said getting up and shaking his hand. "What are you doing in the park?"

"Carly brought boys so I figured I would tag along," he said, glancing at Brenda who finally stood up.

"You came to the park with Carly?" Brenda asked brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah. Brenda, Carly and I got married a few months ago."

Brenda stood there speechless. She held the little girl in her arms tighter. Words wouldn't form. She used to think Jax was her dream come true and there he was, married to her worst enemy.

"I should get going," she said softly.

"Brenda," Jax started.

"No. You don't get to talk to me like that anymore. In that tone," she told him looking straight into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You dumped me at the altar in front of everyone after I risked everything for you. Then you turn around and marry her. I'm sure you felt satisfaction in the fact you took the two women Sonny loved away from him," she hissed. "Congratulations on your wedding."

Brenda turned to walk off and nearly collided with Jason, with Max close on his heels.

"What are you doing this time, Jax?" Jason asked.

"He didn't do anything," Brenda told him. "It was me."

She looked over at Ned and smiled softly.

"I'll see you in California," he said.

"California," Brenda replied.

Ned steered Jax away from the group and back towards where Carly and the boys were.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, nearly forcing her to sit back down on the bench.

"Ned and I went for a walk to talk. That's it. Jax came up. You didn't tell me that he married Carly."

Jason didn't say anything.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to live with you," she said standing up.

"Brenda," he started.

"No. We want different things. I need something you can't give me," she said softly before turning to walk off.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jason walked into the penthouse and threw his jacket into the nearest chair. He pushed her too far. For all he knew she was already gone. He was surprised when he walked into the nursery and Emmy was peacefully sleeping. He walked down the hall and gently knocked on Brenda's half open door. It opened completely and Jason saw her standing in front of a mirror, no shirt, only a bra and jeans.

She turned around suddenly and reached for the nearest thing to cover her.

"What happened to your back?" he asked taking the few steps needed to bring him toe to toe with her.

"Nothing."

"Stop lying," he said turning her to face the mirror again. He gently swept up her hair and examined the bruising along her back. "Who did this to you?"

"He did."

"How come you never told anyone?" he asked.

"Jason, I'm fine. It's just bruises. It'll heal." She tried to step away from him, but he kept one hand firmly on her shoulder and the other on her back. "Will you let me go?" she asked. She could feel his breath on her neck. What she really wanted to do was turn around and pull him close, finally feel what it was like to kiss him. But just because he was there, because he'd helped her so much, it didn't mean she was about to throw away everything she worked so hard to change.

She took a deep breath and stepped away from him, walking towards the closet to grab a sweater.

"How long has he been hitting you?" Jason asked. His back was to her when she turned around. His head hung low, like she just rejected him.

"I don't want to talk about it Jason. It's over and done with, that's all that matters."

"That's not good enough. How do you know he's not going to try and come after you?" he asked turning around and facing her.

"Because I know. You should learn to trust people. I know you don't trust me. I know you think I just cause problems for you. But when it comes to the past five years, you don't know anything about me or my life. It's not like you're this perfect person either Jason. I wouldn't consider cheating on your girlfriend and getting someone else pregnant a stand up thing to do."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said through gritted teeth.

"I know a lot more than you might think." She grabbed the baby monitor and walked out of the room.

She really did drive him crazy. In more ways than one he was slowly starting to find out. By the time he made it downstairs after her she wasn't in sight. He was going to make his way to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. He glanced down the hall quickly then walked to the door, yanking it open.

Elizabeth was standing there holding Jake.

"Hi," she said softly, cradling the boy.

"Hey. Come in." He stepped back and she walked past him. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"I know. I just didn't know where else to go. Gram has Cameron and Lucky and I just got in a big fight."

Jake started fussing and Jason hesitated a second before taking him out of Elizabeth's arms. He looked down at his little boy and tried to imagine a life with him, if it would even work out.

"I think Lucky and I are over for good this time," she told him sitting down on the couch.

What is he supposed to say to that? Congratulations, now we can have our happy little family?

Jason sighed and sat down next to her on the couch. Tears had started streaming down Elizabeth's cheeks. Jason pulled her close to him and looked down into Jake's sleeping face. This is what he'd been waiting for for so long. Now it was happening and he wasn't sure if it's what he wanted anymore.

Brenda stopped short when she saw Jason sitting on the couch, his arm wrapped around another woman and holding another baby. Tears stung her eyes and she forced them back. She didn't plan on having Jason rescue her, but when he started taking care of her, the way he was with Emmy, how he sat by her bed every single night until she woke up, all the old high school feelings started to resurface. This was the same man who rejected her so many times with just a look. The same man who disliked everything about her. There was no reason for her to be upset that he was in love with someone else. She wasn't really planning on staying that long anyways.

She snuck around the corner and headed up the stairs without either of them noticing her. As soon as she closed the door to her room, she picked up her phone.

"Hey. It's me. I need your help," she said.

**Note**: Please R&R. I'm curious to know what people think of the story. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

When Jason woke up the next morning the house was silent. For half a second he thought she may have left in the middle of the night, but a note on the coffee table told him otherwise. She was running errands and Max was with her.

Last night, with Elizabeth showing up and Brenda being in the other room, he was torn between two different life styles. On one hand, he could have this fantastic woman who never second guessed him and always kept coming back, who gave him his son. On the other hand, there was Brenda, who drove him insane, always kept him guessing, but lived life with such passion and life that even though he never knew her next move, he always wanted to be around to see what she might do next.

A knock on the door brought Jason out of his thoughts. One of the new guards was standing outside.

"Everyone checked in. Brenda is at the cemetery, and apparently she just ran into Sam," he told Jason.

"Thanks," Jason said, grabbing his jacket and walking out the penthouse.

---

Brenda sighed as she approached Lily's grave. Emmy was sleeping comfortably in her sling. Brenda sat down on the bench and leaned back.

"Hi Lily," she whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you in a long time. I tried but my timing was always off. I came once but saw Sonny and ran. That was before everything was so bad. Before anyone knew I was still alive. You're probably having a good laugh at my life lately. I do now more too. I try not to be too serious about things. Just realize it's part of life and if that was how it was meant, then there's nothing I can do about it." Brenda sighed and looked down as Emmy adjusted positions. "Can you believe how life turned out? You were the only perfect person for Sonny even if I hated you for it. I wanted so much to be everything for him. I realize now that I would be a totally different person today if I was married to him. Trapped in someone else's body."

Brenda stopped talking when she heard footsteps approaching and turned to find another woman coming towards her, but not even paying attention. When she looked up her eyes connected with Brenda's.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone else would be here," she said.

"It's okay. I was just finishing," Brenda said taking one last look at Lily's grave before standing up.

"Wait," the woman said before Brenda could walk off. "You're Brenda aren't you?" she asked.

Slightly taken aback but the fact this woman knew who she was, Brenda took a moment to concentrate.

"Do I know you?" Brenda asked.

"No. Probably not. I'm Sam," she said holding out her hand. Brenda shook it.

"Right," Brenda said, slowly starting to realize what was going on.

"You know who I am?"

"I know of you."

Sam stuffed her hands in to her pockets. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's all bad."

"You underestimate me. I'm not Carly," Brenda told her bluntly.

"I heard a rumor you were back in town. That you were in the hospital. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not. I'm actually glad."

"You know Jason is involved with Elizabeth, right?" Sam asked. "Jax is married to Carly and Sonny just can't settle down anymore."

Brenda looked at Sam. Something about this girl reminded Brenda a lot of herself, after all the years going between Jax and Sonny and the business. But Sam, she only had a small taste. She had no idea what it was life. Her break-up with Jason, was like Brenda's first break-up with Sonny, more self destructive than anything else.

"I think it's still coming as a shock to people in Port Charles that Jason, Jax and Sonny no longer have spots in my life. I don't let anything I do revolve around them. Of course, you're new. You've only tasted the tip of the ice berg on life with them," Brenda told her.

"So you're not living with Jason?" Sam asked.

"Sleeping in my room at his penthouse doesn't mean I'm living with him. It's just a stopping point for the time being. I'm bringing my own money into it, that's for sure."

She could tell Sam was starting to see red. It was actually quite humorous. So young and inexperienced.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure you can get your hooks back into him. Even Sonny, because I know for a fact he's more available than he has been in the past ten years. It does help though if you have a plan to fall back on."

"How did that plan work out for you?" Sam asked.

"Perfectly," Brenda said looking down at the baby in her arms. "My child isn't connected to Port Charles at all. I can leave on a whim. I have nothing holding me here. You, of course, have your emotions. You can't leave."

"Actually, I can. I just came to say good-bye one last time, get the rest of my stuff from Jason's and then I'm leaving for good."

"That's what I said," Brenda pointed out. "Look, here I am."

Neither of them noticed Jason approaching.

"I am not you," Sam told her.

"Of course you are. You're younger. But you got all my leftovers. And couldn't keep your hooks in any of them."

"I don't see you married to any of them," Sam pointed out.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Brenda whispered. "It was the plan from the beginning. Luis may have ruined it a little, but in the end, everything worked out just as planned." Brenda gave her a little sweet smile.

"Jason will never fall for you. He despises you. Every time your name was brought up, he cringed as if your shrieking voice was in the room talking to him."

"Quite possibly. But in the end, I'm in his house and you're out on your own."

"Not as long as I'm around," Sam said.

Brenda smiled satisfied. This girl was hooked.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked walking up. The comment wasn't directed at Sam, but at Brenda.

"Oh, I left you a note. Didn't you get it?" she asked sweetly.

"Leave Sam alone," he said.

Brenda narrowed her eyes at Jason briefly before shrugging.

"I'm okay with that. I still have some other stops to make, she if you'll excuse me," Brenda said turning to walk off.

"I don't think so," Jason said, grabbing her free arm, not even caring if it hurt or not. "You're stuck with me today."

Brenda smiled at Sam.

"Really? Because I was planning to go visit Edward, then go to the mall to pick up some things since apparently my clothes from Paris haven't arrived yet. Are you sure you want to come with me?" Brenda asked.

"You're not doing any of that. You're going back to the penthouse and you're not leaving unless I say so."

"In case you forgot, you aren't in charge of me. We are no longer married, unless you forgot," Brenda said. "So stay out of my way, or I'll make you wish you hadn't transferred me here from Paris."

Jason threw up his hands and glared at her.

"I don't care what you do. Just get out of my face," he said.

"Happily," she replied walking off.

Jason motioned Max to follow her and ran his hands through his hair, before looking at Sam.

"I didn't know you were back," he said.

"I just got in. I wanted to see Lila," Sam said softly. He nodded. "I'm sorry you had to hear us, or what she said to you."

"Don't worry about Brenda. I'm used to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to put up with her though. The way she acts towards you, she's not even grateful for everything you've done."

"Brenda is a free spirit. She shows her true colors at odd times, but she has good intentions."

Sam nodded but doubted it. Brenda was after something; just no one knew what it was just yet.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Brenda sat in a booth at Kelly's, Emmy safely tucked into the carrier next to her. She was looking over a stack of papers Lois had sent her when the door chimed. She glanced over and saw Maxie and Coop walk in.

Brenda smiled at them then turned her attention pack to the papers. A minute later Coop slid into the booth across from her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she responded looking up at him with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Almost new. We just left the hospital from check-ups actually."

Brenda looked at the wide eyed baby. Coop leaned over the table to sneak a peak.

"You can hold her if you want," Brenda suggested.

"That's okay. I only have a minute before my break is over."

Brenda nodded and leaned back in the booth.

"Listen, I don't know how long I'm staying in town."

"I understand," he said.

"No, Cooper. You don't. I can't tell you everything right now, but as soon as I can I will let you know."

"You're not in any trouble are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not." Brenda smiled at him as Ned walked through the door.

"Everything okay?" he asked as Coop stood and left the table.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. How are things?" she asked.

"So far so good. Have you talked to Jason yet?" he asked.

"No. I still haven't decided if I'm going to."

"You should. Otherwise you know he's going …"

"I know, Ned," she said interrupting him as Sonny and Jason walked into Kelly's. Sonny made his way towards Coop and Mike while Jason walked over to Brenda.

"Oh good, you're alive," he said sarcastically.

"Of course. You can't get rid of me that easily," she said with a smile.

"I thought you agreed that you wouldn't sneak out on the guards."

"I didn't. No one was there when I left. That's not my problem," she said. "You know you don't need to take care of me. I'm fine."

"Have you told anyone else about the bruises?" he asked.

"What bruises?" Ned asked.

"My point exactly," Jason said.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" she asked.

Jason didn't answer he just turned and walked off.

"Well aren't we the happy couple," Ned said.

"We're not a couple. No marriage license. This whole thing will be over soon enough."


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jason was surprised when he walked in the penthouse the following evening late after meetings with Sonny, to find Brenda sitting on the couch. Of course she wasn't alone, there was an empty bottle of wine resting on top of the newspaper next to her almost empty glass, and a wooden box flipped open. She was reading something, a letter from what we could tell.

She jumped slightly when he closed the door and instinctively reached up to wipe her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked hanging up his jacket.

"Nothing," she said, quickly folding up the paper and putting it back in the box before closing it. She picked up her glass of wine and started walking towards the stairs but he stopped her.

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not," she defended, looking up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and red. For the first time he could see real pain in them. "I thought you were going to be gone all night."

"Things change. Come sit back down," he said taking her hand and walking back over to the couch. Surprisingly she didn't fight him. "Don't get mad, but should you be drinking?"

"I pumped. I'll be fine until morning," she told him curling up at the opposite end of the couch.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"There's a lot about me and my life that you just don't know and you will never understand. Why don't we just leave it at that?"

"Because I can't." He stared at her. She finally broke eye contact and took another drink of her wine.

"You have the potential for a great family," she started.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a son, Jason. All you have to do is say the words and he will be yours and no one else's. Sonny and Carly and every other person in this world, will never be able to take him away because he is your flesh and blood. You are being too cautious and careful about something you should be claiming. Sonny's boys are fine. Of course there are extra worries and more safety, but you are giving up the one thing you should be embracing most in life."

He sat, taken aback by her little speech. He figured that she would be telling him about how he was a terrible person, much like she said when she revealed she knew about his affair with Elizabeth.

"Where is that all coming from?" he asked.

She shrugged and finished off her wine.

"A couple days ago you were telling me how terrible of a person I was for cheating on Sam and sleeping with Elizabeth. Now you're encouraging me to claim my son."

"Let's just say I've been in a similar position."

"With Emmy?"

Brenda sighed and stood up. She ran her hands through her hair. She was saying too much and now all she wanted to do was disappear. Jason was the last person she wanted to be telling anything to, along with Sonny and Carly.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed," she said walking towards the stairs. Jason caught her on the first step.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked. She stopped, but didn't turn around to face him. "We've been through worse together."

"You don't like me. You don't trust me. You spend a good deal of time ignoring me," she said slowly turning around. "How is me telling you anything going to change your opinion of me? It will actually probably make you hate me more."

"I know we've had our differences. I just figured maybe after all these years things would be a little bit more civil."

"I can't do civil with you. Not now," she told him.

He grabbed her hand before she could get too far away and stopped her.

"Why not?" he asked forcing her to face him.

"Why can't you just accept it?" she asked trying to get out of his grasp.

"I want to. Sometimes I wish I could just get you out of my head, but sitting in that hospital room with you and watching that baby girl …," Jason trailed off lowering his head. He took a deep breath and looked back up at her. "I want to be with my son, but I can't get you out of my head."

She didn't get a chance to respond to him before he kissed her. He released her hand and cupped it around the back of her neck. It was soft but hard. It was sweet but demanding. Without realizing it, Brenda locked her fingers through his hair and intensified the kiss. They were in their own world when there was a knock on the door. It took both of them seconds to finally realize they were being interrupted and pulled apart.

Brenda sucked in a deep breath and put her hand to her lips as Jason turned to answer the door.

Elizabeth quickly walked in.

"I need to talk to you," she started just before she saw Brenda standing on the stairs. "Brenda?"

"Excuse me," Brenda said turning quickly and walking upstairs.

"What is she doing here?" Elizabeth asked him.

"She just got out of the hospital and needed a place to stay. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Lucky knows. At least I think he knows. He's been asking a lot of questions. He keeps referring to Jake as his son looking for a reaction from me."

Jake ran his hand through his hair and sighed. His lips tingled. He could taste the fruit from the wine she was drinking. The last thing he wanted to do right now was go over why they should keep Jake's paternity a secret.

"I don't know what to say. Telling Lucky is going to cause more problems than him snooping around for hints," Jason told her trying not to glance at the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

"It just seemed like I interrupted something when I walked in. Were you guys fighting about something?"

"No. Just discussing. It's fine. She was just going to bed when you knocked," he answered.

Elizabeth nodded just as Brenda walked back downstairs in jeans and a tank top, carrying her leather jacket.

"I'm going out," she told Jason, opening the door and closing it before he could even respond.

"That's a first," Elizabeth said with a smile. "She didn't actually wait for your permission."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that."


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Brenda opened the door to the penthouse an hour later. The lamp by the couch was still lit and she could hear the gently clinking of pool balls before she even closed the door.

"Where'd you go?" Jason asked from the pool table. Brenda took a few steps out so she could see him.

"For a walk."

"At this time of night?"

"Well, I don't have a car so I had to walk."

"Where'd you walk?"

"Around. Went to the boat house."

He didn't respond but kept playing pool. Brenda sat down on the arm of the chair and looked around the room. She noticed her wooden box was still sitting on the coffee table.

"This big secret you're keeping, it wouldn't have to do with Alcazar would it?" Jason asked catching her off guard.

"Who says I'm keeping a big secret?"

"It's written all over your face," he said looking over at her, leaning on his pool cue. "How about you start telling the truth for once in your life?"

"I've never lied to you."

"Withholding the truth is the same thing."

"I don't owe you anything," she said getting off the chair and walking upstairs. He didn't try and follow her this time. He thought he might hear her door slam, but realized she might have learned after having a baby.

When he walked upstairs he thought about going to her room and apologizing, but he didn't want to confess that his curiosity got the best of him and he looked into her wooden box of letter. So, instead, he went to his own room, leaving the door open just in case. He fell asleep thinking about how great it felt to finally kiss her.

Brenda quietly folded clothes into the duffle bag Lois gave her, praying Jason wouldn't attempt to be macho and come into her room. While he was at work she packed the necessities for Emmy in a separate bag and hid it under the bed. She knew the time was coming and it wouldn't hurt to leave a few days earlier than planned. The longer she stayed in Jason's house the worse it would get. He didn't need to be involved in the past five years of her life. He had a new one to begin, starting with getting his son back.

Brenda sat down in the chair by her window and looked out at the moon. She sighed. If only she could have had the easy life. Julia has an easy life. She thought about what life would have been like if she was the good kid, if she had never become involved with Sonny, or if Jason wasn't in the accident.

She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up the sun was threatening to rise. She was running out of time. She walked out of her room and across the hall into the nursery. Emmy was still sleeping sound but she picked her up along with a couple toys and blankets and walked back into her own room. Within ten minutes she was packed up and ready to go.

Now all she had to do was walk out the door and not look back.

Of course, she didn't get very far. He was standing by the window looking out into the sunrise when she walked downstairs with the carrier and bag.

"I figured you would have been long gone by now," he saw without turning to look at her. She didn't say anything in response, as she walked to the coffee table and picked up the wooden box. "I think you want me to know the truth, you just don't want to have to tell me."

"Jason," she started but he turned at looked at her, his eyes cold and hard, she almost took a step back.

"No, you don't get to talk this time," he said walking over to her. She set the carrier down on the ground and looked at him. "You are the one who waltzed back into my life. After five years all of a sudden I'm getting phone calls from doctors who tell me that I have to make the life and death decisions for you, and that I have to take care of your kid. I did that once, for Carly. And you know how that turned out. I tried hard not to get attached to that little girl, but when I spent every waking moment with her for almost two weeks, I felt like I was going through the same thing I did with Michael. And now you're running away because you're scared, you don't want to face your own feelings. Next time, don't come running to me for help, because I'm not going to be here."

Brenda stared at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't do it. I can't stay here and have you hate me even more. You blamed everything on me from the second that you lost your memory, when only days before we were great friends. I had faults, I didn't make smart choices. But I was a kid and that's what we do until we learn. I never did anything right by you, even if I tried. How is me staying around here going to change that?"

Brenda wiped her cheeks. She took a big risk, her last one, and closed the distance between them, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing him. It didn't last long, but it was all she needed to get by and out the door.

"Good-bye Jason," she whispered as she picked up the carrier and bag and walked out of the penthouse.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Good-bye Jason."

The words rang through his head over and over after the door closed. It echoed back and forth. Two different voices in his head.

He grabbed the nearest object, a glass still full of ice, and threw it against the opposite wall.

He was alone again. Left to wake up hearing the baby cry, or the door slowly opening in the middle of the night, or laughter. It was just empty.

Jason walked over to the mantel and picked up a picture of Elizabeth and Jake. His boy had gotten so big. Over a year now. And he was gone.

Jason looked out the window into the pouring rain. Elizabeth had just walked out on him, again. She took Jake with her. Jason's close call with not only the law but with his life scared her to death. He was missing for days and from the day he left until the day he returned Elizabeth had simply changed her mind. They weren't going to get married anymore; he wasn't going to get to see his son grow up. He just let her walk out the door without a fight. Much like he let Brenda walk out almost a year ago.

All the wrong women came into Jason's life. They played on the one thing he could turn on and off – his feelings.

Robin, Carly, Elizabeth, Brenda, Courtney, Sam.

Jason was at a crossroads. Complete limbo. No reason to stay, no reason to go.

He groaned when there was a knock on the door and Spinelli walked in.

"I have some news."

"Not right now."

"Big news," he told Jason.

"What?" Jason growled turning around.

"Well, The Model purchased one way tickets to New York. Plane leaves in an hour."

Jason looked at Spinelli.

"Why is she coming to New York?" Jason asked.

"The Jackal's guess is that it is for a concert."

"Why would she be coming here for a concert?"

"She's going to New York City, and she manages a record company, so maybe one of her bands is playing."

"What else?"

"What else do you need? She's coming back. You need to go to her."

"Not going to happen."

"The Jackal knows that you were hurt, but I have sources who tell me that maybe she's in a place where she might be more open to you. She might need a friend."

"Why?" Jason walked closer to him, caused Spinelli to take a step backwards.

"I overheard Coop telling someone that he was taking a leave of absence because his niece had just died and he needed to be with his family."

"Point?"

"Cooper Barrett is the Model's brother. She had a baby right?"

Jason didn't know what to say. If that was true, that Coop's niece was Brenda's daughter, Emmy, then that meant she had died. What made him even more curious was how? It was then Jason wished she had been more open with him regarding the five years when she was gone. He couldn't help but think that maybe in some way he would be able to help her.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Twenty**

Brenda leaned back in her folding chair with a bottle of water and her clipboard, watching the last minute rehearsal and sound check for the concert. Lois was off checking wardrobe or something, so she was alone to supervise. But they didn't really need her. She sighed and sat forward, resting her elbows onto her knees and running her hands through her hair.

When Robin called Lois and asked if she could get some tickets for some Port Charles folks, Lois hesitated for Brenda's sake but finally gave in; figuring that maybe having familiar faces around would cheer her up even a little bit.

Brenda didn't respond one way or another when Lois told her. It was a free country. They could do what they wanted. Until Jax called Lois and said he had a group that wanted to come and support, and he wanted to see her as well since it had been so long. That was the last thing she wanted – Jax and Carly in her audience for this concert.

"Brenda?"

She looked up when Lois walked over and smiled.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just have a headache."

"You should be taking it easy, not working so much. You have a concussion."

"I'm okay," Brenda said getting out of her chair. "I need to be here Lois. I was going stir crazy."

"Well just take it easy and slow. I know you're stressed about Jax being here, but I'll take care of him. I'll leave you to the artist."

Brenda smiled. "You're the best, you know."

"I know. Why don't you go check in with catering and I'll finish up here?"

Brenda nodded and walked off in the opposite direction.

---

When the concert started 8 hours later, Robin was slightly shocked finding herself and Patrick next to Carly and Jax. But after finding out Jax had requested tickets as well, she was surprised Lois put them in the same section.

"Lois give you tickets," Robin asked Jax when they sat down.

"Yeah. She hasn't been this close in awhile. I haven't seen her in probably ten years."

"You didn't see her when she was in Port Charles with Brenda?"

"From a distance, but we didn't talk. She seemed busy," Jax told her.

Robin only nodded and continued listening to the music. She turned to Patrick and they started their own conversation, unaware that Carly was listening in.

"Lois said she didn't want to talk, but I figure we'll see her after the concert in the suite," Robin told him.

"So you haven't talked to her?"

"Not since the accident. Lois says sometimes it's hard to tell what kind of mood she's going to be in."

"She'll adjust. It takes time and nothing can heal it," Patrick said squeezing her hand. "We'll just lay low and let her come to us. Like Lois said, she'll realize how nice it is having friends around once she sees you."

"We'll see. The way Lois is talking, she doesn't seem to care who's around, and no one makes anything better."

Getting the elbow and eye from Carly, Jax himself became curious as to why Lois wouldn't have invited them backstage or to the suite after the concert. Probably because he left Brenda at the altar and Carly only annoyed her and blamed her. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he should have married Brenda and what their life together would be like, if they would even still be together or if she would have left him again for Sonny. He wanted to make amends with Brenda, show her he was sorry for leaving her there alone. He pulled out his Blackberry and quickly typed Lois an email asking for backstage passes. Hopefully she was still in contact.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Lois reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Brenda had disappeared into the dressing room to give one last pep talk hopefully.

It was Jax. Lois had a feeling about this one. Just as she was finishing the email Brenda walked out of the room, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Do we have anymore backstage passes?" Lois asked her putting her phone back into her pocket.

"A couple, I think," Brenda told her picking up some crackers from the food table. "Why?" she mumbled.

"Jax just sent me an email. He wants to know what it will cost him for backstage passes."

Brenda looked at Lois and shrugged.

"Are you okay with this?" Lois asked her.

"If I'm not then I'll just go upstairs. Make him pay full cost. He got his tickets for free, I'm not giving him exclusive rights. It's not fair giving him special treatment."

"What about Robin? They are comp's."

"Robin's like family, Lo, you know that. It's just payment for Patrick's free medical advice." Brenda smiled at Lois for a brief second before dropping the act.

"Okay. I'll meet Jax out front with the passes. Will you be okay running the room?"

"Yes, I will be fine."

Lois didn't know where she went once the concert started, but she only assumed she went up to the suite to rest. She knew Brenda didn't want to admit it, but she was exhausted, she needed to rest and relax more than she really was. But the last thing Brenda really wanted to do was follow doctor's order.

Of course, the concert was a hit as always, screaming girls in the front row, and pretty much every where else in the amphitheater. Once she entered the hospitality suite for the backstage rendezvous and confirmed Brenda was waiting there with everything ready, she headed out front to meet Jax, running into Robin and Patrick on the way.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"Going to get Jax and Carly," Lois said. "They're all set in there. Brenda's waiting to see you."

Robin and Patrick smiled and watched Lois disappear into the crowd. The suite wasn't full of screaming fans yet, so Robin and Patrick got a few minutes alone. Robin walked up to Brenda whose back was turned and gently tapped her shoulder. Brenda spun around and smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I am so glad you're here finally," Brenda said hugging her little sister. "How are you?" Brenda asked.

"Who cares about me? How are you?" Robin asked pulling back and examining Brenda's face.

"Let's not do this here right now. I think there's someone else who wants to see you," Brenda said ushering Robin through a door into the staging area. "Let me present, the one and only, Miguel Morez," Brenda said, with a genuine smile.

"Hey," Miguel said pulling Robin into a hug. "I've missed you."

Brenda didn't miss the slight jealousy that passed by Patrick and quickly took over.

"Patrick, this is Miguel. He's been a great friend to all of us over the years," Brenda said.

"Miguel is the one who wrote 'Power to Believe' for Stone," Robin told Patrick and he nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," he said shaking Miguel's hand. "I have heard a lot about how great you have been to Robin over the years, how accepting."

"Robin's like a little sister. She only deserves the best."

"I hate to do this, but Miguel has to go schmooze with the ladies," Brenda said with a fake smile and ushered Miguel out of the room.

"Is it just me or is she putting on a really good show?" Patrick asked Robin.

Robin just shook her head as they followed them out. Brenda motioned to the bar back in a corner that was partially blocked off. They each grabbed a drink from the bar and sat down at a nearby couch to observe.

Brenda always stood near Miguel as he greeted people, occasionally drinking out of a glass, which appeared to be water, but no one was really sure. When Lois walked with Jax and Carly, Brenda was at Miguel's side, he arm wrapped around her waist and they were talking to a group of people, he appeared to be talking about Brenda because she kept nodding and smiling and everyone kept looking at her.

"That's the Brenda I know," Carly said. "Always snuggling up to the closest man in her reach."

"For your information," Lois said stopping both of them in their tracks as she turned to face them abruptly. "We've know Miguel for over ten years. We are the ones who got him started. If you're just going to insult my partner and best friend, then I'll give you your money back and you can go home."

Lois stood firm as Carly almost started laughing.

"I promise, Lois. She will behave herself," Jax said taking Carly's hand. Carly looked up at him.

"Good. Go get yourself a drink. And I'm not afraid to kick you out, so behave." Lois walked off in Brenda's direction and as she passed by she whispered something to Brenda, whose smile faded and she glanced in Jax's direction.

Brenda felt Miguel's hand side down her back and grasp her hand, squeezing gently without even looking away from the couple in front of them. She smiled softly before excusing herself and following Lois into a back room.

"Jax promised she would behave," Lois said before Brenda could even say anything.

"It's fine," Brenda said rummaging through her bag and turning around with a bottle of pills.

"Are you okay?" Lois asked walking over, with worry all over her face.

"Yeah. My head is just hurting a little bit."

"Maybe you should just sit down with Robin and relax."

Brenda only nodded as she swallowed a couple pills and together the two of them walked back out into the common area.

Jax and Carly were now joined in the group talking to Miguel, a glass of wine in each of their hands. Carly laughed at something Miguel said and gently touched his arm. Miguel saw Brenda's glare from across the room and shook his head at her. Carly noticed this and turned to see Brenda plastering a smile on her face before sitting down next to Robin and Patrick in a black leather arm chair.

"So, Brenda is a good boss?" Carly asked.

"Brenda and Lois are the best. I couldn't wish for better managers."

"It sounds like you have known them for a long time," Jax interrupted Carly from further embarrassing herself.

"Yes. We practically grew up together. They're like sisters," Miguel said, wishing Lois would walk up then and end the conversation. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"It was great. Thanks to Lois for the great seats," Jax said.

"I would love to hear some of the stories from Brenda going up. I'm sure she has changed so much since then," Carly interjected. Jax looked at her quickly.

"I apologize for my wife. She doesn't know when to stop," Jax told him.

"It's fine. People are genuinely curious. Especially those who weren't around then, like either of you. However, I don't talk about my personal life with the public, so forgive me for not revealing anything. If you want to know something, I'm sure either of them will tell you, if you don't already know," Miguel told Carly with a cold stare.

"How are things going here?" Lois said walking up and looping her arm in Miguel's.

"We're good. Carly was just asking if I had any good stories of you and Brenda back in the Port Charles days," Miguel told her with a smile.

"All that boring stuff. Who would want to hear about that?" Lois smiled and steered Miguel away from them to a set of teenage girls waiting for his autograph.

"That was a subtle way of saying, stay out of our business," Carly commented.

"Why do you want to know?" Jax asked. "If Sonny didn't tell you everything then it probably isn't any of your business."

"Sonny didn't tell me everything," Carly said.

Brenda glanced over at Carly and Jax talking to each other after Miguel left. She could see the wheels in Carly's mind working overtime to come up with something, anything that she could use against her, or Sonny, or just bring up in conversation.

"So, how are you feeling?" Patrick asked.

"I feel fine," Brenda lied.

"From a doctor's perspective, you don't look fine. I'm guessing a pretty bad concussion," he continued.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it here, Patrick. I'm fine."

"Fine," he said sitting back on the couch.

"Why is she even here?" Brenda mumbled watching Carly talk to Jax. "She doesn't care about the concert or until tonight had no idea who Miguel was."

"It was Jax's idea. She's just using this now to try and get to you," Robin said.

"Well, she's getting herself into a lot of trouble," Brenda said getting off the couch.

"What are you going to do?" Robin asked.

"My job," was all Brenda said before she disappeared into the crowd.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Morning," Brenda said walking into the open kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Lois was sitting at the table flipping through the newspaper.

"Morning, Bren. Did you get any sleep last night?" Lois asked, concerned about the circles around her friends eyes.

"A little bit."

"You should have let Robin or Patrick take a look. It couldn't have hurt."

"I'm tired of doctors, Lo. I'm tired of repeating myself," Brenda told her taking a drink of her coffee and Robin walked out of an extra room pulling on a sweater.

"Hey everyone," she said with a smile.

"You're awfully chipper this morning," Lois commented.

"I'm with my best friends in the whole world. Why wouldn't I be?" Robin asked as Brenda poured her a cup of coffee.

"How's the review?" Brenda asked Lois as she opened the fridge in search of something edible while Robin curled up in a nearby chair and watched for Patrick to leave the bedroom.

"One of the best we've ever had in the states. The people loved him," Lois said. "Where is Miguel anyways?"

Brenda didn't answer as she pulled out a bowl of fruit.

"It's about time you ate something," Lois said under her breath which resulted in a glare from Brenda. Lois only shrugged.

Brenda's cell phone rang at the same time that there was a knock on the door. Brenda looked at both Robin and Lois and they shrugged as she answered her phone.

"Hello?" Brenda said as Robin walked to the door to the penthouse. "No comment," Brenda said closing her phone and setting it back on the counter.

"Who was it?" Lois asked.

"No one," Brenda told her as she put a piece of pineapple in her mouth and stared at her phone.

Robin reappeared around the corner a minute later and both Brenda and Lois looked at her.

"Who was it?" Brenda asked.

"Um …" Robin started not sure how to introduce their guest but instead he just walked right around Robin.

Brenda and Lois looked at Jason with opposite reactions. Brenda immediately looked away from him while Lois almost sprinted towards the door.

"Jason. It's so good to see you. How'd you find us?" Lois asked hugging him.

"Carly called Sonny," Jason told her which caused Brenda to look back over slightly. "And Robin told me which room." Brenda looked at Robin who refused to make eye contact.

"Why are you here?" Brenda asked bluntly.

Lois and Robin took this as their cue and walked over to the sitting area to pretend they weren't listening.

Brenda just glared at Jason as he walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Brenda didn't respond but only took a drink of her coffee.

"I heard about the accident. Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine," she said coldly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Brenda's eyes narrowed and she smirked a little bit.

"Oh, I forgot. You felt you had rights to my child and that I owed you for saving my life and I should have told you." Brenda set her coffee cup down and stuffed her hands into the back pockets of her skin tight jeans.

"As a matter of fact, after everything I did for you …" Jason started until behind Brenda he noticed down the hallway as a man walked into the room holding a little girl wrapped into a blanket, a binky in her mouth. When she saw Brenda she pointed at her.

Brenda's eyes followed Jason's until she saw the little girl.

"Emmy didn't die, Jason," Brenda told him. "So even if you felt like you had some rights, you don't."

"Then I don't understand. The reports said your daughter died," Jason said looking at her. When Brenda didn't respond he glanced around the room at the group who had slowly gathered in the sitting area, expecting some answer.

Brenda cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I had another daughter, Jason. She was five. She was killed by a drunk driver," Brenda said softly. She looked down at her perfectly manicured toes poking out from her flip flops.

"You were in the car?" Jason asked.

Brenda only nodded.

"When you were in Port Charles you never mentioned having another kid."

"I know."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because it wasn't anyone's business," she said looking up at him.

She tried to avoid looking at him at all costs. She hated the look he got in his eyes as he surveyed the bruising to her face and the nice cut her had along her hairline.

"Were you trying to hide her?"

"No. Why do you care?" Brenda asked.

"Jason makes a good point. What are you hiding?" Jax asked.

Brenda and Jason looked over and saw Jax and Carly standing where Jason previously was with Robin.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Carly asked walking over to him.

"I should be asking the same of you. Ever hear of knocking?" Brenda asked Carly crossing her arms.

"The door was open," Jax said.

"I didn't ask you," Brenda said never taking her eyes off Carly. "With one phone call I can have security drag you from the hotel for breaking and entering into a VIP penthouse. Or did you not realize last night that you were watching the number one top selling Latin artist perform? I don't even know how you got access to this floor."

"We're guests of Lois'," Carly said with a smile.

"Yes, well, we're partners and I have just as much say as she does. And I say get out." Brenda stared at Carly for a long time before Jax and Jason slowly approached the women.

"There's some things you need to clear up first," Jax said standing next to Carly. By this time Miguel had handed Emmy off to Robin and stood up along with Lois. This was not turning out very good.

"No. There's not," Brenda told him firmly. "Remember that day when I walked down the aisle and said my vows and you said no in front of all my friends and my family?" Brenda asked him. "In that moment you lost all rights to ever question me about anything or pretend you care."

Jason gently wrapped his hand around Brenda's forearm to prevent her from doing anything stupid. Of course, he didn't know that she wouldn't have been able to after the damage she did to her shoulder and her ribs.

"Now even I'm interested in this little charade," Carly said crossing her arms and smiling at Brenda.

"Be careful what you wish for," Brenda mumbled as she pulled her arm around of Jason's grasp and turned away from them. She ran her hand through her hair and glanced at Miguel and Lois.

"Who's the father of your daughter?" Jax asked.

"Which one?" Brenda asked turning around to face him. "Or did you forget that I have two?"

"The one that died," Jax demanded.

"You're heartless you know that?" Brenda asked taking a step closer to him. "What do you think you're going to gain from this? You think she was yours? Even if she was she's not alive so you wouldn't be able to try and steal her away. And how would that make your wife feel that you have this kid with someone else? How do you think she feels about Kristina being Sonny's daughter?" Brenda asked him. "She's not yours so stop acting like you just lost something you never had."

Brenda turned to walk away but Carly grabbed her arm which caused Brenda to stop instantly. She stood motionless for seconds before raising her other hand to her shoulder and pulling her arm out of Carly's grasp. Brenda turned to look at Carly, her eyes cold and injured.

"You want to know who the father of my little girl was." Brenda said. Carly didn't move. "Lorenzo."

Brenda didn't watch for Carly's reaction as she turned her back on all of them and started walking back towards the bedrooms. Without even looking she knew that below her hand was a ring of blood.

"Robin, can you come here for a minute?" Brenda called down the hall as she waved off Miguel.

Robin was on her feet in second and following Brenda. The bedroom door slammed after her.

Jason looked to Carly and Jax and both of them looked back at him.

"Maybe you guys should leave," Miguel said.

"Who are you?" Jax and Jason asked at the same time.

"Miguel's right. The last thing Brenda needs right now is to have everyone questioning her about stuff that isn't their business. You all kicked her out of your lives and she started a new one," Lois said approaching them.

"Are you telling me that Lorenzo had an affair with her?" Carly asked. She didn't wait for an answer as she sprinted down the hall and flung open the bedroom door.

Brenda was standing in the middle of the room in just her bra and jeans. Robin was standing in front of her examining what looked like a large cut on the shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Carly asked.

"Cut the sympathy and get out," Brenda said.

"You tore her stitches when you grabbed her arm," Robin told Carly as she picked up a piece of gauze and began to tape it to Brenda's arm.

"I'm just curious," Brenda started, "when you've finally had your fill of treating me bad. Isn't it enough that I got left at the altar by two of your husbands? Can it stop with my daughter getting killed by a drunk driver while I was in the car? Or do you need to see me suffer even more? Because trust me, I'm sure Sonny hasn't told you everything that has happened to me in the past."

Brenda picked up a tank top and slowly pulled it over her head. The bruising along her shoulder and the cut was dark and Carly actually started to feel a little sorry for her.

"You're leaving," Jason said firmly grabbing Carly's arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Jason, she had an affair with my husband and kept it a secret. Now Lorenzo's dead and he didn't get the satisfaction of knowing," Carly defended. "He always wanted to have kids."

"He has a kid with Skye," Jason said letting go of her arm, handing her over to Jax. "Get control of your wife and take her home, Jax. She doesn't belong here."

"And you do?" Jax asked. Jason gave Jax his signature stone cold look. "I see. She has her hooks in you, doesn't she? You finally fell for her tricks."

"Jax, please, as my friend and as someone who claims to still care for Brenda, just take your wife and leave. You've caused enough damage for one day."

Brenda emerged from the room and took Emmy from Lois. The little girl curled around Brenda's uninjured side.

"Lorenzo knew Carly. He was a very active part in her life. I know it may hurt to hear that, but you don't know anything about my relationship with Lorenzo or Luis or any other man in my life for that matter," Brenda told her. "Take a hike."

"I'll be back," Carly muttered.

"If you do I'm getting a restraining order," Brenda told her before Jax ushered her through the door. "That was interesting."

"If I knew that was going to happen, Bren, I never would have let Jax come to the concert," Lois told her.

Brenda waved her off, "Don't worry about it. How were you supposed to know how terrible that woman is?" Brenda set Emmy down on a blanket to play and walked back into the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason asked in a hushed tone.

Brenda looked at him and nodded. "Of course."

"Alone."

Brenda refilled her coffee cup and led him through a glass door onto a spacious patio. He closed the door behind himself.

"Should we worry that she's out on an open balcony with a mobster?" Patrick asked coming to stand with everyone else.

"No. She'll be fine. It's a long time coming," Lois said as they all slowly turned their attention away from the two talking.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"I appreciate what you did in there with Carly. But it wasn't necessary. I can handle her," Brenda said.

"I know you can. She just doesn't know it and I didn't want you to end up getting hurt while she tried."

"I'm already hurt. Physically and emotionally. Nothing Carly says can change that," Brenda took a drink of her coffee and leaned against the railing. She could see below a couple photographers staked out. She was really hoping they were waiting for Miguel and not her.

"Will you tell me about the accident?"

"What's there to tell? I picked up Roe at kindergarten and we were heading to the studio. A guy ran a red light and hit the rear passenger side of the car at fifty or so miles. She died in surgery. Too much damage."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Broke ribs. Concussion. They said I was unconscious for awhile. The windshield shattered. The said at impact the seatbelt caught me a little late and a shard of glass barely missed my heart when I hit the steering wheel." She took another drink of coffee. For someone who had been through an accident that sounded pretty bad, she didn't seem to be showing the pain. "Funeral was a couple days ago."

"And she was Alcazar's daughter?"

"Lorenzo. Yes." Brenda looked over at Jason and knew he wanted to yell at her. "I know you're mad. Why don't you get it out of your system?"

"You know once Carly tells Sonny he'll be here in a heartbeat."

Brenda laughed a little. "If Carly really told Sonny that she went to a Miguel Morez concert and saw Lois and I, Sonny would have already been here."

Jason looked at her.

"Sometimes I forget you don't remember the past," she said softly. "Miguel is one of the reasons Sonny and I broke up the first time."

"I thought you wore a wire."

"I did that too. Miguel and I had an affair right before your accident. It's pretty much the reason why Sonny and Lily ended up getting married. The point is if Sonny knew that I was back in Miguel's life and that he was this close to Port Charles, he would jump at a chance to throw history in my face."

"I don't see him anywhere around here."

"You know Sonny now Jason. But you don't know how he was then. It doesn't matter that we haven't been together in over ten years. He will walk right in that door and we'll go back in time."

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because, of all people, Miguel doesn't deserve Sonny's anger. Miguel didn't do anything wrong."

Brenda leaned her head in her hands and sighed.

"Why don't you let me handle Sonny and you work on getting better?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look like you haven't slept in days; you have a nice bruise on your face, a head injury, a hurt shoulder. You have a little girl who needs her mom to be healthy and well."

Brenda glanced up at him.

"You know I'm right. So why don't you stop fighting the pain, take something so you can sleep, and let people help you for a few days."

Jason could see the tears forming in her eyes. He wrapped his fingers gently around her uninjured arm and pulled her near him. He felt her hesitate at first before she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I miss you," she whispered against his T-shirt. He almost didn't even hear her. She looked up at him when he didn't say anything. He gently touched her bruised and swollen cheek. She flinched.

"I'm getting out," Jason told her.

She just looked at him. No emotion. She gently shook her head and backed away from him.

"Don't say things like that," she told him.

"Brenda, you drive me crazy 95 of the time. But from the time you wanted back into my life until today, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. It's probably the reason that Elizabeth and I split up."

He took a step closer to her, but he didn't get the chance to say anything else. Brenda had lost her concentration on what he was saying and was staring back into the room.

She pulled open the door with her bad arm without even thinking. Jason was surprised by her speed as she maneuvered herself right between Sonny and Miguel before one of them threw a punch. With Lois begging Miguel to back off and Robin pleading with Sonny, Jason and Patrick were left in the dark of the history.

"Back away, Sonny," Brenda said.

"I should have known. How many affairs have the two of you had?" Sonny asked with a smile. "Third times the charm? Or is this the fourth?"

"I said to back off," Brenda growled, one hand on Sonny's chest and the other on Miguel's.

"You know when Carly told me that she went to this concert and that you were all over the singer, I had my doubts. But I wouldn't expect anything less. You're alone and you're run everyone else away, so you keep going back to the one person who never turned you down."

Miguel made a forceful move towards him but somehow Brenda managed to keep them apart.

"Come on, Sonny. Let's take a walk," Robin said taking a hold of his hand. He brushed her off.

"What'd Jax think of your little show last night? I'm sure he was impressed. Probably explains a lot. Why he didn't have to wait too long before you let him into your bed," Sonny said, his eyes never leaving Miguel's as he addressed Brenda.

He wasn't expecting for her fist to collide with his cheek, splitting skin. A trace of blood threatened to escape.

Sonny looked down at her.

"A real fighter now aren't we?" he asked. "That must be why Alcazar liked you. You put up a fight."

"I think things are getting a little bit out of hand. Sonny, leave Brenda and Miguel alone," Lois said pushing him away from Brenda. "Jason, can you please take your business partner somewhere else?"

Jason only nodded before forcing Sonny out of the penthouse, closing the door after him. The last thing he wanted to be doing was leaving the penthouse with Sonny after the way he just treated Brenda.

"What were you thinking?" Jason asked.

Sonny reached up and touched his cheek.

"Don't get in the middle of this," Sonny told him.

"After all these years, why are you still attacking them?" Jason asked.

Sonny looked at him with hard cold eyes. "If Brenda hadn't run straight to his bed the second I turned my back, we might have actually gotten back together and been married. Brenda was the one woman who I could never get enough of. Sleeping with Miguel was the deal breaker."

"Why does it matter now?" Jason asked.

"Brenda's dated a lot of guys and honestly most of them had the potential to be really great for her. Jagger and Jax especially. But she screwed up every relationship that she had. But the men that she wanted the most, that she could never escape, and never fail, were the men who conquered her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lorenzo Alcazar. The man she wasn't allowed to have because his brother had first dibs. He gave her the child she had always wanted. A beautiful daughter, who would go on to inherit the world, killed by a drunk driver."

"How do you know all this? She just confessed it." Jason said.

"When it comes to Brenda, I know everything."

"So, Carly was right. You never got over her."

"You can't get over Brenda." Sonny said. "I would bet a great deal of money Jagger never did and that Jax still has dreams about her at night. Miguel, on the other hand, has the real flesh and blood whenever he wants her. They are in the most committed no strings attached un-exclusive relationship I have ever seen. And it's not about to end anytime soon."

"Why is that?" Jason asked.

Sonny turned and looked at him closely. "I see now," he started. "She has her hooks in you. That's why you ran all the way to Europe and brought her back. You took care of another child that isn't yours. And you ruined your marriage to Elizabeth because of her. Welcome to the club."

Jason didn't say anything.

"If you have any feelings for her, you better hurry and change your mind before …" Sonny trailed off when he noticed his ex-wife and Jax approaching.

"Before what?" Jason asked.

"What happened to your face?" Carly asked walking up.

"Sonny picked a fight and lost," Jason told her turning to walk back to the penthouse. "Don't let him come back in here."

Carly and Jax looked at Sonny as Jason walked off and disappearing back into the penthouse.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Brenda was curled up in a big chair when Jason walked back in. Robin had just handed her a bag of ice for her hand and sat down in a neighboring chair with Patrick.

All eyes were on Jason within minutes.

"He's with Carly," Jason said, addressing Brenda only. She didn't respond.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome," Miguel said stopping Jason before he could approach Brenda.

"I'm not going to fight with you," Jason said holding his arms out and back away from Miguel.

"There is no difference between you and Sonny."

"There's a big difference. Sonny is still stuck on the past," Jason said.

"How much does she need to hurt before the violence stops in her life?"

"Can't she speak for herself?" Jason asked looking past Miguel at Brenda who was quietly talking to Lois and Robin.

"Thank you for taking care of her and Emmy after the accident. Your services are no longer needed."

"I don't leave until she tells me to leave," Jason said firmly, not moving.

"Miguel, let's go grab something to eat," Lois suggested walking up and looping her arm through his.

"I'm not leaving her alone," Miguel said.

"I don't care," Lois said. "You need to eat to keep up your strength. I think Brenda can you a break."

Finally Miguel complied and hesitantly left with Lois, Robin and Patrick, who was carrying Emmy.

"You should be making nice with him or you will be in the same situation as Sonny," Brenda said walking up to him.

"I don't care," was all Jason said before he wrapped his hand around her neck and kissed her, taking her completely by surprise.

"Sorry, we forgot Emmy's blanket …" Lois started as she walked back in only to find Brenda and Jason deep in the kiss. They both broke apart and Brenda looked at Lois. "Sorry," Lois said quickly walking over to the couch and then disappearing out the door again.

Jason didn't wait for the door to close to kiss her again.


End file.
